


Bad Boys: Rockin' All Over the World

by DiscipleOfBrad



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure, Cliffhangers, Earth-bound adventures, F/F, F/M, First Meetings, Humor, M/M, Reunions, doctor-light, old companions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 35,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28679457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiscipleOfBrad/pseuds/DiscipleOfBrad
Summary: The adventures of Graham and Ryan post-Tardis. Normal life is excellent but the lure of adventure always calls them, bringing them face to face with old monsters and enemies, as well as former companions along the way. But have they learnt enough from the Doctor to defend Earth whilst she's away?
Relationships: Grace O'Brien/Graham O'Brien, Jack Harkness & Graham O'Brien, Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Comments: 34
Kudos: 26





	1. We Do Get Aliens in Sheffield

**Author's Note:**

> A brand new story! I just had to, with how their stories ended in Revolution. This is a short introductory chapter, a taster to see if you like it. Future updates will be much longer than this! I hope you enjoy and follow along.

The two of them stepped away from the blue box for potentially the last time, smiling sadly at it as they wrapped an arm around one another, sure of their decision. That didn't mean it wasn’t tough; to abandon the wonder and thrills that travelling in the Tardis came with had been the hardest choice to make so far in their lives, one substantially longer than the other. And that was including what filling to have on your sandwich when lunch arrived. But the ten months separated from the Tardis had shown them how easy it was for them to fall back into normal life, not having to worry about alien invasions or intergalactic diplomacy. It was nice to just sit back and watch the tv, not a care in the world, or universe for that matter. And it didn't hurt to know that the time machine could return to them at any point, a secret hope that they both shared but hadn’t voiced in case the other person took offence or doubted what they’d just done. They had formed a family on board the Tardis but it was now time to focus on the bond that had grown between them thanks to the Doctor. That was yet another thing that they had to be grateful to her for. Surely that would be the greatest exploration of all.

An unnatural breeze swept around them as the police box began to dematerialise, vanishing, travelling to someplace absurd and marvellous, no doubt. They still weren’t used to seeing it do that (they worried that there would be one day when they were, when the incredulous became the norm), although they loved to mess with new visitors whenever they stepped inside the impossible console room. That was something small and insignificant that they hadn’t thought they’d miss once they’d left. It was strange what your mind brought up in that situation. There were the obvious things, of course. Graham was incredibly upset about no longer seeing Yaz every day, that young woman who surprised him even more after every adventure, going to even greater heights as a person. Ryan was going to miss the excitement that came with stepping out of those doors, never knowing where you were going to end up (that was mainly because even the Doctor didn't usually know their destinations for certain). But they were also losing the small moments, whilst the Tardis whistled through the Time Vortex, when they could sit down and chat with each other, maybe play games. They’d shared movie nights on several occasions, each of them picking a film each, eating popcorn. Graham was always the first to fall asleep but thankfully they never pranked him...that he knew of. They weren’t just leaving the Tardis, they were leaving a life they had built around it. They both wondered whether they could survive without it.

As the last groaning noises of the ship disappeared along the wind, the pair shared a solemn but optimistic glance. Whatever they were leaving, they were gaining a friendship to build upon and secure. Sure, Ryan would probably not want Graham around all the time, especially if he had female company around (the older man was already contemplating the many ways he could embarrass his grandson when that eventuality happened), but it was an opportunity to foster a relationship on solid ground. They had all the important milestones to look forward to, birthdays, weddings (hopefully just the one but you never knew), Ryan buying his first house, the arrival of great-grandchildren potentially. The sort of marvels that even the Doctor couldn’t conjure up. Ryan also wanted to be there for his friends more, something he had failed at during his time on the Tardis. Tibo especially deserved better and the machinations of the gods Zellin and Rakaya, and the dark nightmares they had concocted, Ryan had seen how he could do better. At the time, he hadn’t seen how big a turning point that was for him but hindsight was always clear. Graham was planning on sharpening up his poker skills once more (he had tried to get the others to play one time but the Doctor had proven too good and had taken all of the money in his pocket and his watch - she had promptly given it all back when she realised she had no need for any of it) and catching up with his bus crew. They had so much to look forward to.

Graham glanced at Ryan with a raised eyebrow. “No turning back now, son.”

Ryan nodded his head slowly. “Are you sure we made the right choice?” 

He received an incredulous look as Graham sputtered, attempting to find the words that suited how flabbergasted he was. “Ryan! You can’t go saying things like that! You’re the one who put the wheels in motion. I wasn’t even considering it before you voiced your concerns! Don’t do this to me, my heart can’t take it.”

“So you still wanted to travel with the Doctor?” Ryan asked carefully, a strange fear eating away at him. “Because I don’t want us to spend the rest of our lives where you start to resent me for this moment. It’ll do more harm than good. I never wanted to force you into this and I’m worried that…”

Graham held out a hand to stop him spiralling. “You’re worried that I’ll blame you for...missing out or something. Let me tell you, it’s completely daft that you’d think that after all this time. All I’ve ever wanted is to be close to you and now I have that opportunity. I’m far luckier than I deserve - I’ve survived against the odds, I found Grace, I got to explore the universe, and now I get to spend the rest of my life watching you grow as a man. Don’t ever blame yourself or think that I’ll hate you because I never could. You’re the most important thing to me, Ryan, and that’s not going to change anytime soon. So stop blathering and accept that you’re stuck with me.” 

Ryan looked at the ground, slightly embarrassed at getting such praise. “I guess...you’re not too bad yourself.”

“What is it with people saying that to me?”

Ryan smiled at him now, bumping into the older man playfully. “Nah...Yaz told me all about that. I’m always searching for an opportunity to mess with you.”

“Is this what it’s going to be like from now on? You teasing me, never giving me a moment’s rest?”

“Is that okay with you?”

Graham grinned like a Cheshire cat. “It sounds perfect to me, son. Now let’s get home and stick the kettle on. I’m starving.” At that point, the two of them looked around properly, expecting to have been dropped off back at home, but, as they noticed their surroundings for the first time, they realised that it was never going to be that simple. Graham spotted a street sign down the road and his heart plummeted. “Plymouth?” he practically shouted, attracting unwanted attention from a passer-by across the street. “You have got to be joking! That’s nowhere near Sheffield! When I next see the Doc, I’m going to be having stern words with her about her unreliable time machine.” He rolled his eyes and shook his head, beginning to walk in the direction that seemed the best bet. “All I wanted was a cup of tea, is that too much to ask?”


	2. You're Doing It, Son

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When online research leads Graham to stumble across two old friends of the Doctor, he decides to not pass up the opportunity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first full chapter and the first introduction of some familiar faces! There will be plenty more where that comes from. Enjoy reading

He gripped the handles tightly, determination running through his bones. He kicked up the peddle as he looked at the expansive countryside around him, the rolling hills that you wouldn’t have expected actually existed in this part of the world when you were standing in the built-up city of Sheffield. Past failures crept into his mind, the same sight where he had fallen so many times. His arms and legs ached with the ghost of bruises and scrapes, the reminder of how he’d never been able to accomplish this. But this was also the sight of where the adventure had begun, the greatest accident that could ever have happened. If he hadn’t fallen over and allowed his anger to consume and take over him, then he wouldn’t have stumbled across the strange golden pattern in the air that led them towards the Doctor and a new life. That told him that, even if he fell over this time, which was the likely outcome, there were always some positive outcomes on the other side. He didn't believe he was going to succeed completely today but he could make progress and that was all that mattered.

“Okay,” Graham said by his side, arms resting on his back to support him. A silent message of encouragement. “Three...two...one!!” 

With a big shove, Ryan started to pedal quickly, already shaking. His arms kept moving side to side, the bike riding unsteady along the grass but he managed to keep it going as straight as he possibly could. The rush that he felt was exhilarating, the wind swimming around his face and charging past his ear drums. 

“Ah, yes!” came Graham’s excited shout as he watched Ryan get further. Even with the West Ham scarf tucked into his jacket and wrapped around his neck, he was still filled with a joyful warmth at how much the young man had grown. “Go on! You’re doing it, son! Go on, son!”

Ryan checked back to watch Graham get smaller in the distance, smiling triumphantly, but the distraction halted the progress he was making. The bike bounced over an awkward bump on the ground, sending it careening to the right. Ryan tumbled along with it and fell onto the soft grass, rolling down part way down the hill. He looked up and saw the spokes on the wheel spinning mockingly but, thankfully, he didn't feel the same anger as last time. 

Graham, grumbling to himself, was instantly by his side, running to make sure that he was alright. “Ryan, are you okay, son?”

Ryan patted himself down as he stood up awkwardly. “Yeah, yeah.” He swiped at the green grass stains tarnishing his jeans, a new reward for his trials.

“Well...look...definitely further than last time.”

“Yeah, maybe,” Ryan sighed as they looked across the field he’d just traversed.

“No, definitely!” Graham countered again, feeling as if he had to keep motivating his grandson, wanting him to keep on pushing, to not feel disheartened at the constant setbacks. He knew he had it in him to do this eventually.

Ryan shrugged, not wanting to focus on it too much. “I was looking online earlier.” He was panting quite heavily from the exercise. “Some weird things going on in a village in Finland. Troll invasion, that’s what the locals were saying.”

“Yeah, I saw that,” Graham said with a smirk, thinking back on a time when he would have been more surprised at hearing such a strange story. Or a time when he wouldn’t have been able to work with the internet so easily. “And, you know...there’s a quarry in Korea that’s shut down because the workers are reporting they saw gravel creatures come to life.” It was strange how, before the Doctor, it would hardly have garnered their attention and now it seemed you couldn’t escape the wild realities of the universe.

They both shared eager grins as they contemplated their next move. Ryan reached into his coat pocket, pulling out the square envelope the Doctor had given him before they’d left the Tardis. He opened it up to reveal a small leather object, instantly recognisable. He wanted to laugh at how predictable a gift it was from the Time Lord, always wanting to help them out, even when she wasn’t with them.

He brandished the present to Graham. “Psychic paper.” His smile was large and infectious.

Graham pulled his own item out and nodded his head. “Yeah, these could help us get in anywhere.”

“Yeah, Finland, Korea.”

“Then what are we waiting for?” Graham gesticulated wildly, surprised at how excited he was to fall back into the action-packed life he’d been having.

Ryan stared down at the bike resting on the floor, pointing at it. “I’m not done here yet.”

“Yeah...but...but...this is...ah...you’ll be black and blue!” was the sputtered response, the older man not wanting to watch his family get hurt over and over.

“I don’t know if you heard about me but I’m Ryan Sinclair. Me and my mates...we saw off everything. From giant spiders to a conscious universe. We fought Cybermen, Skethra, Morax. The mighty P’Ting. It’s going to take more than a bike to scare me off. Ain’t that right...Grandad?” He patted Graham on the shoulder, telling him it was okay if he did fall off again, nothing daunted him anymore.

“Yeah. Well, come on then! Hop on then!” He helped Ryan get onto the bike once more and it was at that point that a shining light seemed to appear in front of them. It wasn’t possible but they were sure they could see Grace smiling at them, watching over them as they carried on with their lives, exactly how she had instructed Graham that fateful night. Their smiles were sad and mournful but also resilient and strong. They were doing this for her, just as much as themselves, and they knew she would always be there when it mattered, when they were at their lowest. They would just have to look up and picture her smiling face.

Slightly overcome with the emotion of it all, Graham glanced at Ryan. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah,” Ryan said, nodding his head and making sure his face couldn’t be seen. “Just...got the sun in my eyes.”

“Yeah...me too. Right then. Few more tries then we go and save the world, hey?” He pushed Ryan away again and watched him ride off, going even further this time. It was rather thrilling to have no idea what laid ahead of them, a far cry from the mundane lives they’d lived before the Doctor. And they would do her proud. 

**********

Graham, his feet up on the table as he laid back on the sofa, something Grace would have told him off for in the past, flicked through the channels on the tv, trying to find anything interesting to watch. It was funny but, throughout the ten months they had been separated from the Doctor, he had found that movies and shows didn't carry the same weight as they had done. They were no longer as thrilling or captivating; they couldn’t live up to the standard of the adventures he had had in the Tardis. Hollywood blockbusters and award winning television had been his addiction for many years (other than sarnies and cakes but he was never going to get bored of them). He could remember times when he and Grace would sit down, snuggle up in a blanket, and spend an evening eating popcorn as they watched a film, Grace normally having to explain to him what was going on when he drifted off. It didn't feel the same, doing it without her. Graham came to the realisation that it had never been about what was on the screen in front of them - it had always been enjoyable because the company. The more he searched for anything remotely intriguing and the more he failed, the greater urge he had to go out and do something. He wanted Ryan to be back home so they could plan their first trip as a duo. It was selfish of him really, after his grandson had left travelling throughout time and space specifically to be there for his friends, which he was currently doing at the moment. Surely his own company wasn’t  _ that _ bad that he couldn’t just spend some time to himself. The fridge was fully stocked so maybe he could have a private feast.

Giving up on his pursuit of entertainment, Graham chucked the remote down with a heavy sigh, sitting up to instead inspect the copious amounts of paper that littered the coffee table. A laptop sat open, still on the webpage he had last been looking at. After his chat with Ryan in between his attempts to better ride a bike, he had been doing his research. He had looked closely at the Finnish village and the tales of ugly trolls coming out at night - the images of Porvoo, the town in question, were picturesque, almost as if it had been directly taken out of a story book, which had only made him want to go even more. The quarry in Korea looked even more frightening than he remembered it, tales accompanying articles he’d scanned over about people vanishing all of a sudden, never to be seen again. Some people were raising the question of a person being behind this, asking the police to get involved, but Graham knew that there would be something more sinister behind it than that. The more researching he did, the further he went down a rabbit hole. It seemed like every place on Earth had at least one mystifying oddity about it. At least that surely meant they would be kept busy. 

The most interesting and peculiar thing he had stumbled across had nothing to do with a possible alien threat. It was a blog, or at least Graham thought that’s what people called them nowadays, with only a few people signed up to it. Normally, he would have quickly moved on, clicking on the screen to find something more suitable for his interests. But the title had immediately got his attention. The website was dedicated to the Doctor and the many times she had appeared on Earth. Well, he said  _ she _ but most of the grainy images uploaded were pictures of men, who he presumed were the Doctor in a previous body, a concept he still didn't really understand. Why had she never taught him how to regenerate? It’d do wonders for speedo-season in the summer. The people seemingly running the blog, which had the title of Finch’s Finds, appeared to be old friends of the Time Lord. One elderly man was often talking about strange stories, someone by the name of Wilfred. Another, a bloke called Brian, was fascinated with daily events on the news, claiming that he saw it as his job to look out for the impossible things the Doctor had introduced him to. It was a treasure trove of information and Graham also enjoyed reading about their own adventures, comparing them to his own. When he saw names like  _ Master _ and  _ Time Lords  _ and  _ Daleks _ referred to several times, he knew that he was in the right place. In a sense, he was quite jealous, since they had obviously the alien before him, making him feel almost like some sort of imposter, a ludicrous thought but one that cropped up all the same. 

Wanting to have a better understanding of how to approach this new stage in his life and believing this was his best opportunity to learn hopefully important things, Graham brought up the website again. He had saved it as a bookmark, something Ryan had taught him how to do. He was rather impressed that he had remembered how to do it. Realising that it could be quite a big risk to expose himself as a time traveller, fearing that the government or some secret organisation could be watching, he paused just before he began to type. No, he felt like these people were the genuine deal and he had learnt, thanks to the Doctor, that life was sometimes all about taking gambles. Graham started to type out an introductory message, explaining who he was and how he had enjoyed their tales. He also included some of his own to prove stories that he was like them too (the one with the man giving birth, let alone an alien that could eat anything, was a good way to grab their attention). Explaining why he had got in touch, he wrote about a paragraph, not wanting to bombard them with information before they accepted him into their little group. Maybe he would make some friends - he couldn’t exactly talk about this stuff to his former colleagues when they had their usual poker nights.

Graham heard the front door open and he quickly closed the computer, just in case he was being burgled. When the sound of laughter rang through the hallway, the prospect of that possibility diminished considerably, unless it was a ploy by the robbers to make him relax. He stood up and saw that it was Ryan, joined by Tibo, carrying two white bags from the local chippy. The sight of them made Graham’s stomach grumble painfully as he realised he had spent too much time on the internet, forgetting to have lunch. In all of his years, he couldn’t remember a time he had done that before. Was this what his life was going to be like now? He would struggle to survive without periodic eating. As if he had heard his thoughts, Ryan threw one of the bags at his grandad, which he thankfully caught. There was nothing worse than wasting good food.

“Don’t think we left you out,” Ryan said with a smile. “Steak pudding, chips and gravy, salt and vinegar, mushy peas in a separate pot because you don’t like them mixing with the rest of the food.”

“Oh, you’re a god send,” Graham replied earnestly, patting him on the back. “What would I do without you? I knew there was a reason I kept you around.”

“Yeah, yeah. Just remember to stick a tenner in my wallet and we’ll call it quits.” Ryan’s grin was large as he walked past Graham, who glared at the younger man for his impudence. 

“That little…” he grumbled, shaking his head, although there was still a warm smirk on his face. “Anyway, how are you Tibo? Long time, no see. Been doing alright?”

“Yeah. I’ve been struggling a bit less recently since talking to people about my...problems. Small progress but progress all the same.”

“Well, that’s great to hear! And you know that we’re always here if you need a chat at any point.”

“Thanks,” Tibo said gratefully, knowing the other man meant it. “And at least I can channel any frustrations I have into beating...no, destroying...your grandson at basketball.” He laughed as they entered the living room. 

“I think even I could beat him with the silky skills I have!” Graham pretended to dribble an imaginary basketball, ignoring the sharp pain he immediately got in his back when he jumped in the air. 

“Ryan’s been telling me about all the plans you have to go travelling. Let me tell you, when he broke the news that you’d stopped spending time with that Doctor woman...well, I was shocked. I doubt I could give it up so easily. I’m not complaining though!” he added quickly when he saw Ryan had raised his eyebrows at his comments. “Happy, in fact. It’s good to have you around for more sustained periods.”

“Yeah, well...it was time we left, I reckon. The Doc and Yaz will be great on their own, I just know it. As for our travels...we haven’t got anything set in concrete yet.”

“Are you sure about that?” Ryan asked from his spot on the sofa, where he had the laptop open which still had the blog on-screen. “It looks like you’ve been doing some investigating without me. Who even are these people? Wilf? Brian? Are they code names or just old men like you?”

“Excuse me! First of all, isn’t it rude to just look through someone else’s computer without asking? Twenty first century etiquette and all that?”

“I wanted to find something on Netflix to watch and my laptop is upstairs! It’s your fault for not shutting down your tabs.”

“And...how do I do that again?” Graham shook his head. “Never mind. Secondly, there is nothing wrong with being old. They know who the Doctor is and I was hoping to talk to them about what they knew, whether they do anything on their own like we’re planning on doing.”

“Are you actually going to go on these trips?” Tibo wondered. “Because I have to admit...it does sound really cool. Maybe I could tag along on one or two to see what it’s all about. I don’t know what skills I’d add but I would put the effort in.”

Graham and Ryan shared a quick look, having a silent conversation. The latter didn't really know what to say, not wanting to say no to his friend but also knowing that his grandad had envisaged this as something the two of them would do together. 

“I’m sure you could help us out with the local ones if you’re interested. Paying to fly around the world might be a bit difficult. But, like I said, I haven’t planned anything properly yet because I want to see what these fellas have to say.”

“You might be in luck with that,” Ryan pointed out, turning the laptop so it faced Graham. “This Wilf guy has just responded to your message. He wants to meet up.”

**********

He wasn’t sure about this. He really wasn’t sure about this. It was the sort of stupid thing you often heard on the news, with the segment inevitably ending with a plea to help find a missing person. What was he thinking? You couldn’t just go to someone’s house when you had only just briefly messaged over the internet. Hadn’t they repeatedly told Ryan in his youth to avoid doing exactly this? But hadn’t he told himself the other day that now was the time to take some risks? Wasn’t that what the Doctor did on a daily...probably hourly...basis? If she could do it, then why couldn’t he? He didn't pause to dwell on how many reasons there were in answer to that question. Anyway, what could an old man do to him?  _ If _ he actually was an old man.

Graham stood outside the door of the quaint terraced house, wondering whether it was too late to just leave before being spotted and forget this ever happened. No, he needed to be brave, just as the Doctor had shown him, just as Yaz was on every adventure. And, compared to some of the things he’d done during his stay on the Tardis, this was absolutely nothing. As terrifying as going to the local supermarket or petting a cat. Well, cats were pretty scary at times so that was a bad choice of metaphor. Resolutely, he knocked on the door and waited for this ‘Wilf’ to answer. What he hadn’t been expecting was a middle-aged woman to answer the door, her expression immediately sour when she saw him.

“Sorry, we don’t buy anything from the door,” she said in a blunt greeting, already moving to close the door on him.

Graham, alarmed, held up his hands quickly to stop her. “No, no! I’m not here to sell anything!” He scratched his neck uncomfortably as the woman peered at him through suspicious eyes. “I’m here to see...Wilfred? He said this was his address.”

She muttered something that sounded a lot like she was going to kill the man he was looking for, before turning her head to shout into the house. “Dad! One of your weird friends is here!” 

Almost as soon as she’d finished speaking, an old man appeared from the kitchen, white, scruffy hair sitting on top of his head. He walked briskly through the narrow hallway, trying to ignore the look his daughter was giving him. It was a relief to Graham that he at least looked like the photo he had used on the blog - so maybe this hadn’t been a trap for someone to brutally murder him as he’d feared. That was always a positive. 

“What have I told you about giving out your address to strangers?” she asked sharply to Wilf.

He seemed rather nonplussed about her tone of voice, suggesting he had grown used to it. “He’s not a stranger, love! He knows the Doctor and that’s good enough for me.”

The woman rolled her eyes. “Well, that’s just as bad. Any mention of that name usually ends up in disaster. I thought I told you to cut it out with that little group you’d formed. You’re going to get yourself into trouble one day.”

Wilf was too busy putting a bright red hat on and a blue coat to properly take in what she was saying. “What can I say? I didn't listen to you. There are people out there who want to help him and I’m all too happy to assist them. Call it a hobby.” He quickly pecked her on the cheek to prevent her from continuing the argument. “I’ll see you later. I don’t know how long I’ll be. That all depends on how interesting my new friend here is.” He moved to guide Graham away from the door, closing it just as she was about to complain once again. As soon as they were alone, Wilf extended his hand in a proper greeting. “Wilfred Mott, nice to meet you. I am presuming you are the Graham I was talking to the other day.”

Graham shook his head as they walked down the garden path, Wilf directing which way they went on the street. “I certainly am. It’s nice to put a voice to the face.” He looked back at the front door disappearing in the distance almost fearfully. “Your daughter seems...nice.”

Wilf chuckled to himself. “Sylvia? Yeah, she can be a lot to deal with most of the time. But she does mellow out when you get to know her. Sometimes.” He peered curiously at his new companion. “So, you wanted to know more about the Doctor and the strange goings on across the planet?”

“I don’t really need to know a lot about her,” Graham answered. “I’ve spent enough time with her to say I have a decent knowledge of how her brain works. I was more curious about what you do now, after the travelling is done. It’s all fun and games in that blue box...well, besides the danger and peril...but it’s difficult to go back to normal life.”

Something he had said had made Wilf stop. “ _ Her? _ The Doctor’s a woman now?” 

“Well, of course she is. She has been since the moment I met her.”

Wilf let out a lard bark of laughter. “Brilliant! I knew he could do that regenemarating thingy but it never crossed my mind that he could change gender. Very modern. When I knew him...her...them...he was all lean and skinny, the sort of bloke who women drool over, although my Donna was never interested in that.”

“How long has it been since you last saw them?” Graham asked.

Wilf scratched his chin in thought as he looked back on the years in between his last (was it his only?) adventure. “Dearie me, it must be over ten years now! That makes me feel really old. But, despite that time passing, I still remember him every day, looking up at the sky, hoping to see that blue box one more time.” He wore a small smile on his face, his expression melancholic. 

Graham was slightly upset at his answer, realising that it was entirely possible that he would never see the Time Lord again. Would a decade pass with him still wondering if the Tardis would return that day? He’d never really considered that leaving would be a permanent cut off from that life. It made him more determined to make the most of his time on Earth, fighting the monsters like the Doctor did so often.

They walked further until they reached a small park where Graham spotted a lone man sitting on one of the benches. At their arrival, the man stood up and waved, making him realise that this was the other person he had been speaking to. He hadn’t anticipated meeting the both of them but he guessed two minds were better than one, especially when he was seeking as much information as he could possibly get. 

“Brian!” Wilf said exuberantly as they neared, sitting on the bench to rest his weary knees. “It’s been a while. Thanks for meeting us here. Graham’s been telling me all about his adventures with the Doctor. He was one of the proper companions, not like us. I don’t want to sound too jealous but I am!”

Brian smiled warmly at Graham and offered a sandwich out of the packed lunch he had brought along with him, the other man taking the proffered snack happily. “You know just as much as I do, Wilfred, that we weren’t cut out for all of the running. Graham is obviously in better condition than us two.”

They all sat on the bench, tucking into the food in companionable silence. There were a few other people walking around the park but no one was paying them any attention. Wilf was evidently enjoying this meet-up. “I feel like I’m in one of those spy movies,” he said giddily. “Like we’re here to swap secret messages without being noticed.”

“Maybe we are,” Brian added with a smile of his own. “That all depends on what Graham wants to know.”

With their attention solely on him, Graham thought about what he really wanted to discuss. “I just wanted to reach out, to find other people who are in the same position as me. Me and my grandson, Ryan...we’re wanting to explore the world and carry on the adventures. You always hear about strange things happening in different places and we want to actually do something about it. Finding people who can help would definitely benefit us.”

“There are loads of people out there, fighting the good fight,” Wilf said, pretending to do a boxing move to emphasise his point. “I’ve met a few of them and they’re all fantastic. Well equipped, fearless, strong hearts. The Doctor has always picked their friends well and I’m sure you’ll come to realise that over time.”

“If you’re wanting information, I reckon me and Wilfred are a good place to start,” Brian continued. “I’ve started a Youtube channel, covering every mysterious event that happens, most of which never get on the news. You can always look over them to get a grasp of the situation. But I reckon the best way to get used to this new life you want is to do exactly what the Doctor does...throw yourself in.”

“Don’t forget, if you’re very lucky, the Doctor could always turn up himself...I mean herself…” Wilf didn't notice how Brian’s eyebrows shot up at that slip of the tongue. “Especially if the threat is big.”

“But you said it yourself,” Graham brought up through a bite of a sandwich. “The Doc moves on eventually. One day, me and Ryan will be going about our adventures and she’ll never turn up to help. I know it’s a lot to expect of her but maybe there’s a small part of me that still believes I’m travelling with her. What if I’m rushing into this decision?”

“I don’t think you are,” Brian assured him. “The Earth always needs protecting and having two more people helping with that certainly won’t steer us wrong. As for the Doctor...well, they never truly forget. I remember, after what happened to Amy and Rory, he turned up at the house. I doubt he considered I’d be there at the time. It seemed like he was paying respect to their memory. When he realised I was in, we spoke, and he explained what happened, and it was difficult. It would have been incredibly easy for him to move on with things but that’s not who he is. That won’t have changed, let me tell you. If you ever need help, they’ll be right round the corner. Surely that’s enough encouragement for you to say...let’s do this.”


	3. Finnish Firsts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Graham and Ryan venture on their first adventure, finding themselves in a remote village in Finland, where rumours of a troll invasion are based in more truth than they'd expected.

He chucked the suitcase onto the bed with a heavy sigh, fearing his back wasn’t going to be up to the challenges of this adventure. But then that excited energy returned as he thought about travelling with his grandson for the first time, going to a place neither of them had even heard of until the other day. There was the reminder in the back of his head that there was possibly an alien to contend with once they got there but there was only a small chance of the rumours being true. Graham had spent so much time online in the recent days that he had learnt how easy it was to spread misinformation and lies. And, if they did stumble across a secret plot to take over the world, then they had enough prior experience to know how to deal with it. Hopefully. Possibly. Fine, there was a slim chance but they would face that hurdle when they got to it.  _ If _ they got to it. The initial issue he had to tackle was figuring out how to prepare for their little... _ holiday _ ...as they’d told their neighbours in case they wondered where they had disappeared off to again. It was quite clear to see that the young couple with the newly born infant really didn't care about their plans.

“What are you even supposed to pack for tackling an alien incursion?” he asked Ryan as he wandered into the room, carrying his own bag. “That’s something the Doc never went into deal about. She normally just makes things up on the spot but I doubt we’ll be able to do that as effectively.”

“Well, what have you packed so far? You’re asking me as if I’m an expert on this sort of thing. We’re going to make mistakes and forget things, Graham, but that’s where the fun lies. Unless, of course, it leaves us vulnerable to attack or being taken hostage. Then again, I’ll just blame you if that happens.”

“Fat lot of support you are, throwing me under the bus,” his grandad grumbled as he rummaged through his things. “I’ve got the essentials so far. Clothes, shoes, that sort of thing. Swimming trunks if we have to go into the sea to catch any creatures, sunblock and sunglasses in case they’re sun monsters or something.”

“It sounds like you’ve just packed for a nice weekend away. We’re going to Finland, not somewhere in the Mediterranean. You’re not going to need any of that stuff. The village is hardly near the sea as it is and I doubt we’ll have time to visit the pool.”

“Actually, I’ll have you know, I’ve been doing my research and Porvoo is rather close to the coast! So there! It’s perfectly reasonable to think that any alien running amok over there is fond of water. If you don’t believe me, then I’ll enjoy watching your proper clothes get wet when we have to go diving.” Graham was rather proud that he could flaunt his new found knowledge, having been the one who’d done the bulk of the investigating. It had been quite difficult to find a lot of sources describing the wild local stories the villagers had been telling but he’d eventually stumbled across an obscure news website which seemed to enjoy promoting tales of the unexplainable. He’d also dropped a message to Wilf and Brian (they’d now formed a group chat on their phones, which they were only just able to use successfully), asking whether they knew anything about this specific case. His two new friends hadn’t disappointed, providing a large document with necessary details. Graham felt like he was in a proper group now, a secret organisation designed to work in the shadows. It was thrilling. He was so busy thinking about what code names they should start using that he didn't notice Ryan quietly putting his own trunks into his suitcase, just to be on the safe side.

“I’ve also got a Finnish dictionary,” Graham said, waving the book about triumphantly. “So we can try and understand any locals who want to help us. This could be a real lifesaver.”

Ryan frowned as he pulled out his mobile phone. “You do realise that you can translate anything you want on one of these, right? Or are you too old to have figured out that that technology exists? Get with the times, Graham.”

The older man rolled his eyes at the insolence of youth. “I don’t trust any of those devices anymore. Not after what that VOR guy tried to do. We never sorted him out in the end so he could be lurking anywhere, waiting to attack again. I’m telling you, the less technology we use, the safer we are.”

“Or…” Ryan countered, wanting to laugh at Graham’s apparent paranoia. “He could just be another weird businessman who was found out. He’ll donate some money to a big charity and the public will forget about the entire thing. We’ve got enough to focus on to be worrying about him too. If he turns up, he turns up. We’ve bested him once before and we’ll no doubt do it again.”

“You’re rather laid back to say this is our first solo mission. It’s my responsibility to think of everything, to have the best shot at keeping you safe. It’s all fine and dandy to say this is an exciting new path we’re forging, which it is, but, if the Doc taught us anything, it’s that these things can be dangerous and can go wrong when you least expect it. I’d rather be overly vigilant than caught with my pants around my ankles.”

Ryan patted his grandad on the shoulder affectionately. “I appreciate you looking out for me but don’t forget to enjoy yourself. If you’re going to be worrying about everything the entire time, then we may as well put everything away and forget about the whole thing.”

“No, I am properly excited about this,” Graham assured him with a grin. “Us two bad boys travelling the world, solving mysteries and beating the bad guys. They’ll make a BBC drama about us one day and we’ll be rolling in cash.” He stopped talking when he saw Ryan giving him a look that he was on the receiving end of far too often.

“What have I told you about talking weird?”

“Yeah, I heard it that time,” he admitted, a grimace on his face. “I got a bit carried away but you can’t fault me for that. Now, should we finish packing? We do have a plane to catch after all.”

“Have you got the tickets for that sorted? You haven’t exactly told me about any of that and I’m getting a bit concerned that we’re going to get there and have no way of flying to Finland.”

“It’s all tickety boo.” Graham produced his psychic paper, a mischievous glint in his eyes. “These become whatever we want someone else to see. So, in theory, they’ll become the exact plane tickets we need to get through the airport. I’ve checked all the flights and times, it’s just about getting there and acting like we belong there.”

Ryan’s brow furrowed at the implications. “Is that legal? Boarding a plane with a fake ticket? I feel like we’d be breaking a  _ lot _ of international laws and that would not be a good way to start this trip.”

“Nonsense! It’s not as if we’re going to do anything bad. In fact, we’re doing this so that we can save the world so, really, they  _ should _ be letting us fly for free. We just can’t ask for that because we’d either get reported to the authorities or banged up in a mental health clinic.”

“Do you hear how messed up your logic is?” Ryan asked, fearing for the stability of the other man. “If this doesn’t work, I’m not getting taken down with you. You’re on your own.”

“You’ve always been so loyal. But we don’t need to think about that. Because it will work. If it doesn’t, I’ll complain to the Doc.”

“Right. Now, an important question. Do you reckon we need any weapons? Because the aliens we’ve faced before tend to have a lot of guns and then we’d have no chance of beating them.”

“Are you serious? What would the Doc say if she heard you saying things like that? I thought you’d learnt your lesson on the first alien planet we visited, when you went all guns blazing and got your arse handed to you.”

“I thought I told you never to bring that up again,” Ryan bit out grumpily.

That was the main reason why Graham looked to include it in every conversation they had. He enjoyed annoying him too much. “The Doctor was always able to win battles with her mind and that’s how I’d like to do it too. No guns. And, if you’re worried about airport security figuring out our tickets aren’t actually real, then imagine what they’d be like if they saw you packing a gun in your suitcase.” His eyes lit up as he realised something, a change in expression that always made Ryan worry. “But I do have an alternative. A sort of compromise.” He bent down to search under his bed, shoving boxes out of the way. Eventually, he found the one he was looking for, pulling it out with a look of glee. “I never gave them back to MI6. Why would I? I loved them too much.” Graham opened the box to reveal a pair of seemingly ordinary shoes, ones that were all too familiar to his grandson.

“Are you kidding me? The laser shoes? You were deadly in those and not for the right reason!”

“Do you want me to bring them or not? You’re the one who wanted a way of defending yourself and I’m all too happy to provide it.”

“Put them in your bag but only wear them if it’s extremely necessary.”

Graham smiled broadly as he tucked them away, zipping his suitcase up. “Are you ready? Are we actually doing this.”

“Yeah, I think we are. I better not regret this.”

**********

Thankfully, the pair had made it to Finland with minimal fuss. The only nervous moment had come at the airport check-in counter, when a member of staff had asked them why they bothered printing out their tickets when everyone else kept them online nowadays. Graham had managed to squeak out a response, claiming he didn't believe in mobile devices because ‘people were always watching’ and, despite some strange looks he got for such an outlandish comment, they were allowed to go about their business in peace. They were already on the plane before a couple of people, who had booked a trip to the Scandinavian country for their anniversary, bemusedly discovered that someone else had their seats on the plane in what was described as a ‘monumental mistake’ by the airline. Graham couldn’t remember the last time he had flown anywhere (you really didn't need to when you had a Tardis at your beck and call) and it was certainly more comfortable than he remembered. Regardless of the fact that they were only travelling to possibly face an alien threat, he still allowed himself to relax, watching a film and eating two packets of those tiny pretzels you always got, stealing the packet Ryan had been given when he wasn’t paying attention. 

There were no flights that went directly to Porvoo, with it being such a small village so they’d been forced to get a taxi from the airport once they’d arrived. They hadn’t properly considered how cold it would be but the snow that built up the closer they got to their destination was a clear indication that they were right to have brought a heap of Winter clothing. It was approaching the evening by the time they got to the picturesque town and they stepped out of the car with large woolly coats on, their hands covered by knitted mittens (Grace had made them by hand one Christmas and they were extremely grateful that she had done, a sign that she would continue to look out for them despite her passing), and their feet entrenched in three pairs of thick socks each and sturdy walking boots. They were prepared for this, or at least tried to look like they were. The sun was only just up but they could still enjoy the beauty of Porvoo as they slowly walked around, smiling at fellow passers-by who had no clue as to what reason had brought them there. The houses were colourful and vibrant, the polar opposite to what you usually saw in Sheffield, their roofs partly covered by thick snow. The cobbled streets, narrow and enclosed, wound up gently sloping hills that circled a shimmering lake. There were hardly any cars about, making it all seem unnaturally quiet, with most locals either walking or cycling on bikes. It was the ideal holiday destination and what was concerning them the most was why any extraterrestrial would target this place. 

“Now, isn’t this the life?” Graham enthused as he smiled at Ryan beside him, bringing him into a one-armed hug. “We would never have come here if it wasn’t one for this supposed threat so this new lifestyle is already paying off.”

“I think you’re glossing over the ‘threat’ part a bit too easily, Grandad,” Ryan reminded him, although it was difficult to not get carried away by his positive attitude. The whole area felt like a place forgotten by time, left behind by the modern world. It was a way of living that he admired and possibly dreamt of having himself, even though he doubted he could survive being so cut off from the rest of civilization. He pulled out his camera, filming the scenes as he walked. The prospect of travelling had given him the idea to continue with his Youtube channel, like a vlog series detailing the places they went to. He also knew that the camera could pick up details and clues that he missed that might help them figure out the local mystery. Ryan made sure to look through the lens with a keen eye. The people seemed happy and content, speaking to one another as if they all knew every person living there. With Porvoo being as small as it was, Ryan didn't doubt that was possible. He was worried that the fact that this close-knit community existed would mean that their presence would be noticed immediately, but it seemed that they were perfectly fine with having newcomers. It was likely a rare event.

“Don’t be so negative. We don’t have to rush into the danger straight away. When are you ever going to come back here again? Never, that’s the answer. So try to enjoy it.” Graham had picked up a pamphlet about the place in the airport before they’d left and he’d been learning all about it during the car ride. He pulled it out once more, ignoring Ryan’s groans at the sight of it. “This place has about six museums in it, not mentioning all the art galleries. Have you ever known a place this size to have that many? This is a place of high culture, son, which is why I should fit in splendidly.”

Ryan laughed at his words, bringing down the camera to give him a disbelieving look. “I’ve seen the most impossible things the universe can throw at you and, yet, that’s the most absurd thing I’ve ever heard. And that’s after listening to all of the Doctor’s stories.” The strangest one had been when she told them she had been married to Marilyn Monroe and Cleopatra, technically at the same time. Yaz had been surprisingly annoyed at that tale, though she wouldn’t give a reason why. 

Graham brushed off his insult, instead continuing to read the leaflet. “There’s even a place with a model railway, travelling all the way through a miniscule Finland. That sounds fun. I wonder if we’ll have time to visit. Oh, they have a kids play area too so you’ll have something to do.” He bumped his shoulder against Ryan’s with a grin. “Did you know that Finland’s national poet lived right here in the city? Johan Ludvig Runeberg. I think that’s how you pronounce it. You can go visit his house during the day.”

“Graham, do you even know who England’s national poet is?” Ryan asked.

The older man’s eyes lit up. “Oh, I know! Is it that bloke you like? The rapper dude. Stormzy? He can rhyme.”

Ryan, impressed that he even knew the name of the grime artist, simply shook his head and smiled. He was already enjoying their adventures together and, if this was what it was going to be like, then he was happy with the decision they had made. It wasn’t as if he had major doubts, knowing that their relationship was a lot more solid than it once had been, but he’d been sceptical that they could work solely together. They hadn’t faced anything menacing yet and that was when their skills would be tested. “Isn’t it William Shakespeare?”

Graham shrugged. “Same thing really. But aren’t you seeing what I’m seeing? This is a lovely, quaint, little town in the middle of nowhere. I’d certainly never heard of it before. Nothing is going on here so the question is...why would any alien deliberately come here? Are we missing something? Are all of these people secretly from space?”

“No one’s from space. From a different planet, maybe, although they all look nice enough.”

“Yeah, but that P’ting creature looked just like a sweet cuddly toy and it turned out to be the most dangerous thing in existence.”

“What if this  _ troll _ crashed here and hasn’t been able to get out? It might actually be something innocent, one of the nice aliens. It won’t exactly be able to get any assistance here if its ship is broken because no one would understand the technology. The people here don’t seem to really know what technology is anyway.”

“What we need is to find out more about these rumours from the horse’s mouth.”

Ryan spotted a fairly old man standing in the doorway of a bakery just up ahead of them and realised that they were going to have to throw themselves into this if they were going to succeed. He walked briskly towards the local, leaving Graham behind before he realised what his grandson was doing. As he approached, Ryan got out his phone, typing away on the translator app he had downloaded specifically for a scenario like this. The man had a thick grey beard and was wearing a beige jumper, hidden behind by a green raincoat. He peered curiously at the two men as they walked towards him.

“ _ Hei… _ ” Ryan found himself saying in the worst Finnish accent, already feeling like a fool. “ _ Minun...nimeni on _ ...Ryan.” They never had this problem with the Tardis and its universal translator.

The man held up a hand almost straight away. “You are tourists,” he said in astoundingly good English, to which Ryan nodded his head gratefully. “I speak English, don’t worry. We pretty much all do here. So you can put away your...mobile device.” He was a large and imposing man but the smile that came through his whiskers was warm and friendly. “My name is Onni. What can I help you with? We don’t get a lot of people visiting here at this time of day. Do you need directions?”

“No, no! We...uh...we’re here on purpose actually. It’s a nice place by the way so...uh...well done.” Again, he felt like an idiot. He wasn’t normally this nervous. How did the Doctor make it look so easy, talking to new people, when it was equally as daunting as fighting a Cyberman? “We heard some stories about this place.”

Graham held up his psychic paper with what he felt was his most authoritative face. “We’re here to do some investigating. You know how it is. Now, do you know anything about these rumours about trolls being spotted in the local area?”

Onnis’ face darkened. “Why are Interpol suddenly so interested in stories?”

Graham looked back at the paper, realising that must have been the cover it came up with. “...the agency...just wants to clamp down on...any potential...trouble. Social issues like this always go unnoticed but we reckon a local gang could be behind this.”

He peered at the two of them. “And you are Interpol workers? You don’t look like you are. And we don’t exactly have gangs around here.”

“We’re new,” Ryan lamely answered but then he scrutinised the expression on Onni’s face. “What I find interesting is that you’re more concerned about our credentials rather than trolls running amok near your home. If it was me, I’d definitely be questioning that. What do you know that you’re not telling us?” He saw Graham give him a small wink for how impressed he was with his grandson.

“People outside don’t believe us,” the local resident said after a slight pause. “But I’m pretty sure everyone who lives here has seen it at least once. It comes out at night, near the bridge down the road. No one goes at night anymore out of fear, locking their doors, shutting their curtains. We need help.”

**********

Night had descended by the time they ventured out again, transforming the small town into something a lot more foreboding. Old street lamps were the only illumination, besides the bright moon hanging in the sky. Even though it hadn’t exactly been busy when they arrived there earlier, it was strangely ominous to see the place without anyone walking about. Onnis had been right, the locals were too afraid to come outside at night. No town fell asleep so quickly, not even one as small as this, which told them all that they needed to know. Whatever threat they were facing, whether it turned out to be real or not, was a terrifying one. With that thought in the back of their minds, they had spent a couple of hours preparing for what lay ahead of them in the hotel they’d booked, the only one within twenty miles. It was small and cosy, just like the village itself, mainly made of wooden beams and old stone. If they hadn’t been here on  _ official _ business, then Graham had no doubt that it would be his dream holiday destination. He knew that Grace would have loved it too. Maybe he would come back if he wasn’t too scarred by anything that happened.

Working off of Onni’s information, the two of them headed directly to the bridge that he had pointed out, where supposedly the majority of sightings had taken place. They didn't know whether they’d been this nervous on adventures with the Doctor, whether her presence reassured them and they were now painfully aware that they were on their own. If things went wrong, they didn't have her to bail them out. What would they do if they did find an alien waiting for them? The Doctor tended to get herself taken as prisoner, claiming it was to learn more information when it was really just primarily down to carelessness. Would they do the same? They didn't have the same way with words like she had, being able to talk her way out of any situation. They didn't have weapons to defend themselves, which was probably a blessing in disguise in some aspects. At least they wouldn’t risk provoking anyone unnecessarily, which should reduce the danger they faced. Or they could hope that would be the case.

Their footsteps echoed against the cobbled street and each one sounded louder than the last, as if their bodies were doing their best to tell whoever was waiting for them that they were on their way. They both shared a nervous look as they continued to walk, not even bothered by the cold with how much their hearts were racing, pumping blood around their body constantly. And yet, despite that rational sense of fear that they were throwing themselves into the deep end, there was a certain degree of excitement and anticipation in the air. The realisation was kicking in that they were  _ actually _ doing this. Before, it had felt different, being all talk but there was no going back now. And, surprisingly, they had no intentions of doing that.

When they reached the bridge, it seemed like nothing was out of the ordinary. There was no one around, as was the case with everywhere in the village, but they could almost feel like  _ something _ was there, nearby, just out of view. Graham nodded his head to Ryan, indicating that they should take a look around. They ran their hands over the stone of the bridge, wondering if one precise brick would trigger a mechanism, like in the old spy films that Graham liked to watch on a Sunday afternoon. If it was there, they couldn’t find it and gave up after a few minutes of searching. The river below was running gently, not too deep. Ryan spotted a rusted ladder leading down to the bank underneath the bridge and his eyes lit up, heading towards it with renewed enthusiasm. 

“Be careful!” Graham said in a loud whisper, watching him go down carefully before following him. It was somehow darker when they were down there, their shoes crunching against mud and pebbles. Again, they looked around, waving flashlights around that they had packed into their coats. The only thing of note was a metal door laid into the stonework, which looked out of place, immediately getting their attention. Hesitantly, Ryan put his hand on it, wary that it might be a trap, but nothing happened. No surge of electricity or loud klaxon. It wasn’t even locked, which surprised them immensely, and Ryan slowly opened the door with a pair of raised eyebrows. They knew straight away that something very odd was going on here. They were met with the sight of a corridor, washed in fluorescent green light. There was no way that this would normally be here and they shared a concerned look, wondering if they should continue. They had come this far. It would be a waste to not explore a little further. 

The corridor was made of the same metal as the door, rusting and worn down. Whoever owned this place had been here for a lot longer than they’d planned. They tried to walk as slowly and softly as they could manage, fearing that their footsteps would give them away. Steam, or some other form of gas, was billowing out of a pipe on one side of the wall, which they tried to stay clear of. There was an unmistakable noise getting louder as they journeyed deeper inside, the stomping of heavy boots. Only one pair, it seemed, which had to be a good thing. Well, that depended on whoever or whatever they belonged to. Graham led the way as they followed the sound, coming to a junction. To their right, the way forward was closed off by a sealed door, a panel to the side with an indentation for three fingers. Off to the left, they could see inside what had to be some sort of control room, large screens mounted on the wall with strange computers underneath. Ryan was about to go inside when an imposing figure appeared, Graham pulling him back by the collar of his coat to avoid being seen.

The creature, for it was nothing resembling a humanoid, was stumpy but physically well built. It was wearing a sort of armour, black and gold in colour, but the most striking aspect was its domed head. Graham was about to say that it looked a lot like a potato before realising that they were meant to be stealthy. They watched as it struck out at one of the machines, clearly angry, before they noticed a large gun had been left on one of them. So, evidently not a peaceful race, whatever it was. They shared a look, wondering what their next course of action was. It didn't seem in the mood to talk with them and, whilst they had still been unnoticed, they decided to head back the way they had come. 

Once outside, they both took a large breath, making sure the door was closed before they did so. For some reason, they felt like laughing, since it was real. The rumours were real. They were actually facing an alien threat on their own. Graham patted Ryan on the back with a sigh of relief. “What was that thing?”

“Definitely an alien,” Ryan pointed out the obvious. “And definitely not one of those friendly ones like I’d hoped. But, did you notice, it seemed like it was struggling. Like it was stuck here.”

“You might have been right about it crashing here. But then why disguise itself as a bridge? To blend in? Does it have the same technology as the Tardis? It certainly doesn’t look like the Doctor but maybe they have different species on Gallifrey.”

“I think what we need to do is not directly antagonise it. We could wait around, see if it comes out. If the rumours are true, then it must do that on occasion. Then we can see what it’s up to.”

Graham nodded his head and they walked towards the ladder again. Only they didn't make it that far as they both felt the end of a gun of the back of their necks. They put their arms out in a sign of surrender, wondering if there had actually been more of them.

“Turn around now, fellas. No funny business,” a voice said behind them. Human. Definitely human. And male. And...English. They did as they were told, hands still in the air, and came face to face with a man and a woman, mainly clad in black leather. They looked serious, the sort of people you didn't want to mess with. The man lowered his gun (they noted that the woman decidedly did not) and looked them up and down. 

“Who are you?” Graham asked, wondering if they’d allow him to get his psychic paper out.

The man laughed, looking towards the woman. “Have you heard that, love? They want to know who  _ we  _ are. We’re not the ones who are walking around a place they shouldn’t be.” He dragged his hand over his face. “The name’s Mickey Smith. That’s Doctor Martha Jones. Now...who the hell are you?”


	4. Sontaran Strategy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will the help of Mickey and Martha be enough to ensure Graham and Ryan make it through their first alien encounter without the Doctor?

They hadn’t even explained their full story before they’d been dragged away from the bridge like two children who had just been caught with their hands in the cookie jar. Martha and Mickey had, thankfully, lowered their guns, although the weapons still remained within reaching distance, slung over their shoulders. Graham and Ryan were completely of the opinion that they had been taken hostage by some sort of crime syndicate, a gang that controlled the streets of Finland. If their brains had been functioning properly, they would have probably realised how nonsensical that sounded. Porvoo was likely to be the last place that any such organisations resided, which should have made them question why the couple (judging from their matching wedding rings) were there in the first place. Did they know about the alien they’d just found (it had to be an alien, surely. Or a very ugly person)? The guns they’d been at the end of definitely didn't look terrestrial, a far cry from what you saw in gritty tv dramas. Could they just be technologically advanced criminals? To be fair, Graham didn't have a lot of knowledge about what was the weapon of choice for a typical hardened bad guy.

The two of them had been concerned that they were being directed somewhere to be taken care of. Maybe they’d be made to ‘swim with the fishes’ as was said by most mobs in the movies; there were plenty of lakes to choose from in the local area, though they weren’t about to give them tips about how to do their business. However, they’d been shocked when they arrived at a pub on the corner of one of the cobbled streets, still seemingly open, although there were no people inside besides the barkeep. The man, middle aged with a short ginger beard, hardly gave them any notice. Maybe he was in league with their potential kidnappers. This could be their lair, their hideout. Again, if they’d been thinking straight that neither of them looked like the average thug, especially the woman called Martha, even if they had no doubt they shouldn’t mess with her. 

“Sit,” Mickey ordered them, gesturing to a round table in the corner. Graham and Ryan immediately did as they were told, taking their seats and watching the other two closely. Martha found a seat opposite to them, Mickey turning his chair around to sit on it backwards so that he looked more menacing. His wife didn't have the heart to tell him that it had completely the opposite effect. For a moment, he stared at them with a cool gaze, tapping his finger against the wood of the table. “Graham O’Brien and Ryan Sinclair, that’s what you said your names are, right?” They both nervously nodded their heads obediently. “Are you going to tell us why you were snooping around an old bridge at the dead of night?”

“We could ask you the same thing,” Ryan countered defiantly, suddenly finding some courage from nowhere. “Why were you so intrigued by it too? And we weren’t walking around carrying guns so I think if anyone needs to provide an explanation, it’s you two.” Graham bumped into his side as if to ask what on earth he thought he was doing.

Mickey grinned, which turned into a chuckle, as he looked at Martha. “Have you heard that? The young lad has some nerve.” He slammed a leather bound document onto the table triumphantly. “We have a warrant to be doing our  _ job _ . That so happens to include investigating strange events that we picked up that link into a prior mission of ours. I’m starting to wonder whether you’re actually behind what’s been going on.”

It was Graham’s opportunity to smile this time, as he got out his psychic paper and copied Mickey’s actions. “I think you’ll find that we also have a warrant so it’s about time you stop acting so high and mighty and try and cooperate with us.”

He didn't understand why but the appearance of the psychic paper had brought about a strange reaction from Martha. She stared at it as if it was a reminder from a ghost of her past, picking it up almost reverently. Graham was slightly worried that it had said something unexpected, something that wouldn’t work in their favour for once. She seemed like she was...sad and Mickey had instantly lost his tough guy persona to look at her in concern. 

“Where did you get this?” Martha asked with a tremble in her voice. It couldn’t be  _ him _ , could it? Surely he would remember them both after all they’d been through. Unless it was a previous incarnation. Or maybe so much time had passed for him that he had forgotten them through no fault of his own. “How did you get this?” This time, her voice was stronger, trying to figure out what was happening. Were they being pranked? She reckoned some people at UNIT wouldn’t be below playing such a trick on them.

Graham shared a look with Ryan. “What...do you mean? It’s just a normal...warrant thing. Like what you have there!”

She held it up and waved it about to emphasise her point. “ _ This _ ...is a psychic paper and I only know one person who has one of those. If you just found it...or even stole it...then tell me now and I’ll move on before I get properly angry.”

He was starting to realise what the significance was of this interaction, understanding why the innocuous object had caused such a strong response. “Or maybe I was given it as a gift. We both were. I think we have gotten off on the wrong foot. How long has it been since you saw the Doctor?”

The mention of his name and implied confirmation that they knew who she was thinking about brought a tear to her eye. In a second, the atmosphere in the room changed, as if the mere fact that they all knew the Time Lord made them friends in some sort of way. A distantly connected family across the universe. “It must be nearing on a decade,” Martha answered in a melancholy fashion, both her and Mickey’s eyes turning misty as they reminisced. “It was quite soon after we’d started our solo missions. He was just there, standing and watching us. He never spoke to us because he was never one for goodbyes.”

“So you did travel with...him then?” Ryan wondered, not wanting to shock them too much with the Doctor’s changed gender. He wanted to know more about their own adventures in the Tardis, knowing there was a temptation there to compare them with theirs. 

“At different times,” Mickey said. “He changed our lives for the better, with the occasional bump in the road. If you can call a parallel universe a ‘bump’.” He was ready to laugh when he saw their dumbstruck faces. “That’s a whole other story. Cybermen, Daleks...those were the days.”

“Ah, yeah, we know about those lot,” Graham spoke up, nodding his head. “Had our share of run-ins with them too.”

“You came after us then, I’m presuming. How is he? The Doctor? I wish he’d pop by every now and then, even though I know it’s not something he tends to do. I think he was about to change when he last saw us so it’d be great to know what that new face of his was like. Did he go back to having big ears?”

Graham knew that he needed to address the elephant in the room before it became too awkward. “She,” he clarified. “The Doctor is now a...woman. They were a man before, I know that. She definitely brought it up in conversation. But...yeah...a woman.”

The two people opposite them sat there in stunned silence for a moment, processing the new information. That was until Mickey’s mouth curled into a smile and he bellowed in laughter, hitting the table with his hand with excited energy. “That is amazing! Oh, now I wish even more that she’d paid a visit because I have got to see that.”

“It hardly even crossed my mind,” Martha added, rubbing her forehead. “That regeneration could do that. If only I’d been there to witness that change. Clothes shopping must have been a difficult experience.”

“I was there,” Ryan told them, wincing as he thought back on the painful memory. “Trust me, it was agony. Asking us what different items were, shouting it across the shop with strangers looking at us like we were crazy.”

They all shared another laugh at their common friend’s expense and the jovial tone of the conversation had lightened the mood a touch, even with night continuing to close in. Mickey glanced at Martha with a wicked gleam in his eyes. “You know who would love to see the Doctor as a woman. Jack, Captain Cheesecake, would be making outrageous comments until his voice went hoarse.”

“He took it as well as you could expect,” Graham said, noting their surprised looks again. “He’s too flirtatious, that man, and it’ll get him into trouble one day. Or it probably already has.”

“You’re telling me that he got to see her before we did? Now how is that fair? I was there first! I should have called dibs!”

Martha patted her husband on the shoulder in mock concern. “It’s not a competition. She must just have been busy or something. You know how it gets in the Tardis. One problem to the next. We knew the visits would stop eventually.” Her smile was sad now, partially wondering whether she had ever done something wrong to become so distanced from the Time Lord. “How long has it been since you guys left?”

“I don’t know actually. No more than a fortnight. It’s still fresh.” He could envisage every word said in that final conversation they’d shared, could still feel the shadow of the hug they’d been brought into. “It was our time. No fault of the Doctor’s. We just decided that...we had a family to focus on here on Earth.”

“Good for you,” Martha commended them. “You can join the club. We left of our volition too. Travelling with the Doctor is the most amazing thing imaginable but you change. For the most part, that’s a good thing but it’s important to not lose who you were before your universe expanded.”

“What I don’t understand,” Mickey butted in, “is why, less than two weeks after giving up travelling through time and space, you’d come here to investigate the extraterrestrial phenomenon. Because it would be a pretty big coincidence if this has just been part of a lads holiday.”

“They caught the bug,” Martha summed up with a knowing smile. “You expect that you can return to normal life but it just isn’t the same. That’s what got us involved in this style of living, exploring the world, doing the dirty work that the Doctor either forgets about or chooses not to do. You get sucked back into the way things had been without realising. Even when you choose to leave, that hunger doesn’t leave you.”

“Yeah, exactly,” Graham agreed with her. “This is actually our first mission, if you can call it that. We’d been doing some research, basic stuff really. And we stumbled upon rumours focusing on this town and thought we’d investigate. And I think we just discovered that those stories were right.”

“Oh, we know about the rumours,” Mickey said darkly. “And we know just what creature is behind everything.”

**********

They had soon realised that nothing productive could be done at the dead of night, Graham and Ryan heading back to their hotel and Mickey and Martha heading to...well, they didn't exactly know where the couple had been staying. They’d vowed to meet up the next day to continue their discussions and, hopefully, find out more about what threat they were facing. After a rather pleasant breakfast of continental meats and cheeses, plus a couple of coffees to wake them up, the Sheffield duo were now ready to go about their day. They had met up with their colleagues, because that’s what Graham had started to call them despite their constant reminders that they definitely weren’t that, in the town square. Locals milled about, ignoring the sight of four people who didn't really belong there. Old buildings surrounded them, steeped in history. Graham had asked whether they could pop into the church to admire the architecture but his plans had been quickly denied, much to his chagrin. He supposed when an alien menace was probably on the loose, the tourist hot spots could wait a little while longer. 

With their much greater experience at working jobs on their own, Mickey and Martha had immediately fallen back into their roles as pseudo leaders, explaining what they had discovered so far before they had met. There was no element of them condescending the new pair though, which was a pleasant surprise. Ryan had wondered whether this sort of field of work was filled with so-called experts, who they would inevitably have to butt heads with. The married power couple were far from what he had expected to come across, obviously taking things seriously but also able to have a laugh along the way. He also enjoyed the fact that he was seeing two strong black people in this world he was entering, which reassured him that he could fit into the landscape without too much trouble. As they discussed their course of action, he could clearly see why the Doctor had chosen them as companions but he was also aware of how different they must have been beforehand. Had he changed to such an extent without noticing? It  _ was _ one of the reasons why he had made his mind up about leaving but, if he had ended up being like Mickey, or Martha for that matter, then maybe it was a price worth paying.

As they strolled through the square, turning onto a narrow side street, Graham picked up on something that they had mentioned, the identity of the alien they had seen under the bridge. They had spoken about it in fear, or as much fear as they portrayed, but, if they had been so terrifying, then why had the Doctor never mentioned them before? He guessed it had been something else she hadn’t told them about her past. She had always been secretive. “Hold on, you haven’t really gone into the level of danger we’re in. What even is a Sontaran?”

Mickey and Martha stopped dead in their tracks, both looking at the other two incredulously. Martha’s brow was creased as she realised he was being serious. “You don’t know what one is? How long did you travel with the Doctor? And you didn't bump into even one? I’d say you’re incredibly lucky.” She thought back onto her own personal run-in with the war-crazed alien race, when she had briefly had an evil clone, something straight out of the movies. 

“They’re ruthless,” Mickey explained, his expression dark. “Their whole purpose is to fight in war. It’s like a sport to them. They have a whole thing about honour and that sort of stuff, which means that most of them have a  _ big _ chip on their shoulder. Which is ironic because they resemble overgrown potatoes, which you probably noticed when you wandered inside its ship.”

“You’re telling me that that bridge is its ship?” Graham asked in stunned disbelief. “Now I’ve heard everything.”

“We were getting the same energy readings from the area as we’ve seen in previous encounters with their sort,” Martha said, pulling out a tablet that had a map of the town on it. A flashing red dot was situated where they had been last night, with a scrolling text of information on the side. “So it’s perfectly reasonable to think that’s how it got here. The bridge itself was real, don’t get confused. I’m betting the spacecraft is somewhere underground. The fact that no one has noticed it before is the thing that’s troubling me the most. They’re not exactly your friendly neighbour type of alien.”

“So you’ve fought against them before?” Ryan asked. “How did that pan out?”

“Well, we’re still standing here, aren’t we?” Mickey answered with a wide smile. “My dear wife defeated them with the Doctor’s help a while ago. And UNIT. And wasn’t there a crazed boy genius involved too? But it was mainly down to Martha.” He nudged her playfully, which she rolled her eyes at.

“Don’t you remember ATMOS? They were behind it, trying to pollute the earth to transform it into the ideal breeding ground. That should tell you what sort of ruthless creatures they are.”

Graham nodded his head. “Oh, yeah! That happened to be my day off, luckily enough. I remember everyone at the bus depot having their heads in a spin because of it all, having to recall all the drivers, changing the systems completely. A complete headache for the big bosses. But they did give us a week off as compensation. I booked a last minute trip to Whitstable.”

Martha just nodded her head, not really knowing how to respond to that information. “Since then, they haven’t deployed a full scale invasion on the planet. Probably too scared, knowing that we’re here waiting for them if they make that mistake again.”

“But there’s the occasional one that pops up here on Earth,” Mickey elaborated. “Funnily enough, the last time we saw the Doctor, we were on a mission against a Sontaran soldier who believed he could rule humanity on his own. One swing of the Doctor’s hammer to the probic vent and he fell like a sack of spuds. Again, I love the irony.”

“You’ve been talking about these independent missions you’ve been going on,” Graham said, his interest piqued. “Could you tell us more about that?” He glanced at Ryan. “It’s just...you’re sort of living the life we’re looking for. Travelling the world, fighting aliens, still having fun. How did you get into it? If you can tell us. I don’t know the protocols for classified information.”

Martha smiled, enjoying seeing his enthusiasm. All of the Doctor’s companions had that trait, the will to help people when they didn't have to. And also something not quite right in the head, always putting themselves in danger, just like the Time Lord. “We fell into it really. Like I said yesterday, travelling with the Doctor leaves you with these skills that aren’t applicable to everyday life, which means you have to go searching for that new adventure. I started off with Torchwood. You said you knew Captain Jack Harkness? He headed that organisation for a while. It was good, exciting, just as unpredictable as the time I spent with the Doctor. Working with UNIT was a lot more about office work than I expected.”

“But then I came into your life and you realised you didn't want to be confined by one single organisation,” Mickey pointed out with a cocky grin. “What can I say? I’m just that charismatic. We made the decision to go freelance, working on our own. The important thing was that we still had those ties, which gave us some respectability. And help whenever we needed it. If you’re serious about doing this, then you need to make sure you have that support network.” 

Graham nodded his head, thinking about the connections he’d already formed with Wilf and Brian, as well as having Jack at hand whenever he turned up. “Yeah, that’s some top advice. I think we’ve already started doing that but it’s early days of course.”

“And you’ve got us now,” Martha said. “Being in the Tardis grants you access to the biggest family in the universe, so many people with their own skills. I bet you’ll meet quite a lot of them if you choose to continue. But we can’t even talk about the future until we deal with this threat. We haven’t been able to clarify why the Sontaran is here. We’ve only been here ourselves for a couple of days, tracking the location. And you two just found it straight away. Very impressive.”

“Where are we going then?” Ryan inputted, rubbing his hands together. “Back to the bridge to have a showdown? All guns blazing? I will let you know that Graham told me not to bring any guns so we’re short on that front.”

“I like your style,” Mickey commended him, patting him on the back. They reached the end of the side street and came out into another square, where a solitary vehicle was parked. “But first, we need to check in with the van.”

The van in question was all black, which it had to be for two secret agents obviously, but looked completely ordinary from the outside. Though they had learned from the Tardis that you could never judge from appearances.

“You’ve got a van?” Graham said. “Oh, Ryan, we need to get ourselves a van! Just think of the road trips we could have all over the world. No need to fake plane tickets then! What about an RV? That would be excellent!”

Ryan allowed his grandad to get excited for the moment as he followed the couple to their transport. Mickey pulled open the side door, revealing a wall of computers inside. Weapons were hung up in a cupboard, along with stores of food. They clambered in, giving Ryan a chance to look around properly. It was everything he thought two people would need for covert operations.

“This is amazing!” he remarked, tentatively reaching out for one of the larger weapons before Mickey swatted his hand away.

“Mine,” he told him seriously before grinning. He stroked the gun almost reverently before turning back to him. “Look at all this. This is what you need to be as good as us. Always be prepared for every eventuality because anything can and will happen. Now, should we go and say hello to our Sontaran friend?”

**********

With none of the locals daring to go near the bridge, it was easy for the four of them to approach with minimal fuss. Knowing that it would be foolish to all go in from the same direction, which would make it easier for the Sontaran to defend itself, they decided to split up. Martha and Graham carried on walking to the other side as Mickey and Ryan climbed down the ladder they’d used the previous evening. Somehow, the door looked just as ominous in the daylight as it had done at night, even if Ryan felt less nervous about the situation since he was being backed up by professionals this time. Well, he didn't know if they were actually professionals (did freelance work come with a steady income?) but they certainly gave off that sort of aura. Confidence could get you anywhere, as the Doctor had proven on many occasions. The pair of them made the small jump from the ladder to the river bank, landing in the mud carefully. Nothing had changed from the looks of things, no added security noticeable. Either this alien was ridiculously unobservant or far too confident about its own abilities. 

“What do we do once we’re inside?” Ryan asked, looking down at the gun Mickey was carrying. He had asked whether he could have one too, for protection only obviously, but Graham had shut down the idea straight away, claiming that they were going to do this just as their Time Lord friend would. Ryan had been even more annoyed when he’d been handed a crowbar as a compromise. “Is it a sort of, shoot first, ask questions later situation?”

“If we were facing a battalion of these soldiers, then probably,” Mickey quietly answered. “But using this weapon is strictly a last resort. They’re horrible creatures, Sontarans, but even they deserve to be given the benefit of the doubt when they’re on their own. Like, if we were to go in there, all guns blazing, kill it before it even knows what’s happening and be done with it, are we any better than the monster?” Mickey shook his head, hearing how much Martha’s voice had infiltrated his own. “If the Doctor taught me anything, it’s that pretending to want to use a weapon can be just as much of a deterrent as actually using one.”

“Yeah, my first trip with the Doctor, I thought I could solve all of our problems by shooting at everything,” Ryan admitted sheepishly. “Ended up getting a lecture from her afterwards for how foolish I’d been. This was after I realised I couldn’t use the gun I’d picked up.”

Mickey laughed and patted him on the back as they entered the tunnel, their faces lit up by the rows of green lights on the ceiling. “That’s badass, man. It took me ages before I felt comfortable even holding a gun. Started off with a jug of vinegar, then it was a big yellow truck, then there was the car that I drove into a school with a metal tin dog...then I finally realised that a massive laser gun is a lot of more efficient. It’s called natural progression or something like that.”

Ryan was quietly dumbstruck by the strange list of anecdotes, debating whether they had time to compare notes on what they’d been through. “I think, after all of this, we need to sit down and swap stories. A tin dog? What’s all that about?”

Still outside, unaware that the others were much closer to the target, Martha and Graham were looking for another entrance. Stumbling over rocks, they examined the stone walls around them, searching for anything that was out of place. They eventually came to a metal grid on the wall, which Martha knelt in front of, examining it. Pulling out a drill that Graham had no idea how she could fit on her person, Martha undid the screws holding it in place, allowing it to fall with a satisfying metal clang. They both looked inside, seeing a fairly vent ahead of them. She raised her eyebrows at him, which made him give her a disbelieving look as he stood up again.

“You’re having a laugh, aren’t you?” Graham sputtered incredulously. “You expect me to crawl through that hole? I won’t even fit and, if I do, I’ll probably end up getting stuck! Oh, yeah, who cares about getting shot by a Sontaran when you can just end your days in a metal tube.”

“Are you always this melodramatic. You’re just like Mickey in that sense. This will run right into the ship. The fact that it’s even here shows how important it is, although I don’t exactly know why. We’ll both go in and hopefully meet up with the others.” The way Martha spoke brokered no argument and she patiently waited for Graham to crouch down again. 

He eyed the tunnel sceptically. “Is it ladies first or does chivalry go out the window when you’re clambering through a spaceship?”

She shoved him towards the hole, Graham only just avoiding hitting his head, which he made sure to complain about. “You go ahead, since it’s your first mission. And, if you do get stuck, that means I can give you a shove to help out.” Martha smiled as she heard a noise come from him that distinctly sounded aggrieved, before she followed him into the vent.

Inside the ship itself, Ryan led the way as he tried to remember the directions they’d taken to get to the control room. As they approached the junction they’d got up to the night before, Mickey held him back as he looked around the door. The Sontaran was facing the wall of computers, basically in the same position as it had been when Ryan had seen it last. Even the gun was in the same position, which he gestured towards. Making sure to be quiet, Mickey carefully lent forward and picked it up, handing it to his companion.

“There. You can stop moaning now you have one. Just remember not to point at me under any circumstances.”

“What’s the plan then? Try and disconnect the wires to those computers to leave it with no technology at its disposal?”

Mickey gave him a questioning look. “If you knew me at all, you’d realise that definitely isn’t my style.” He proceeded to walk into the run, Ryan whispering at him worriedly to get back before he decided it was probably best to join him. “Oy! Mister Potato Head, it’s rude not to welcome your guests!”

The Sontaran spun around in alarm, searching for its weapon before realising they already had it. Its face was even uglier than Ryan had expected, deformed and a sickly colour. Its eyes were beady and calculating, its mouth shaped into a sneer. “You dare enter my ship?” Its voice was raspy, an awful sound. “And point my own weapons at me? Who are you?”

“Well, you left the door open so we thought we’d come take a look around. Because you really don’t belong in this neck of the woods, do you? As for who we are, we’re not answering until you give us a name.”

“I am warrior Krohn of the fifty-fourth Great Sontaran intergalactic battle fleet.” It pumped its fist against its chest triumphantly before peering at them curiously, as if it were watching a science experiment more than interacting with another species. “You surprise me, humans. Most of your kind would be disbelieving and petrified at the mere sight of me, a sign of the weakness your race inherently possesses. But you two are different. You act like you have met my brothers before.”

Mickey pointed his gun directly at the alien. “Yeah, I have. And I know it’s better to be rid of you before you try to do the same to us.”

“If that were the case, you would not have blown your cover so easily. If you intended to kill me, you would have done so whilst my back was turned. A dishonourable death but the human race has never been one to uphold the standards of combat.”

“You’re right,” Ryan said, lowering the gun he’d picked up. “We come in...peace.” He presumed that’s what people said, although from the eye roll he got from Mickey told him that may have just been from the movies. He was about to carry on talking, to explain their intentions, when the metal vent in the ceiling groaned audibly for a moment. The three of them looked up just as the middle section came crashing down, revealing a dishevelled Graham clinging onto part of the metal that was still intact, his legs swinging in the air helplessly.

“What is this treachery?” Krohn yelled, confused as to what these humans were doing.

“Don’t shoot!” Graham screeched, really wishing he hadn’t been the one to go first. Ryan, leaving Mickey to keep his eyes on the Sontaran, moved over to help his grandad down from the relatively low height. Once his feet were on the ground, Graham was able to get some of his composure back, only to look Krohn in the eye and start panicking again. This was all while Martha elegantly clambered down, pointing her own gun at their target.

“Sorry about the late arrival,” she remarked, winking at her husband. “But we wanted to make an entrance.”

Krohn appeared to be extremely concerned about the damage done to the vent, attempting to move over to inspect it before he was quickly confronted by the ends of two guns. He glared at Mickey and Martha, although there was something in his eyes that spoke of the respect he had for their efforts. “Look at the ruins you have left my vessel in! The ship was already damaged enough. All of my efforts have been in vain.”

“So you crashed?” Mickey asked. “Just as we expected. This isn’t our first rodeo. I think it’s time for you to explain what you’re doing here.”

Krohn looked as if that was the last thing he wanted to do but he didn't have any other choice. “I was chosen for a simple surveillance mission in the nebula of the galaxy one over to yours. It should have been routine but my ship suddenly lost all function and plummeted to this forsaken planet. I’ve been trapped here ever since.”

“Why don’t you just fix the ship?” Graham asked the obvious question.

“If I could, I would. But I am a soldier, not a mechanic. There is no obvious solution and I doubt I would be allowed to return to my squadron with the amount of dishonour I have bestowed upon them with my failings.” He looked to the four of them and, for some reason, they actually felt sorry for the creature. “You have already shown signs of intellect beyond this planet. If you help me restore my ship, then I will leave immediately with no harm done to you.”


	5. I'm the Better Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Graham faces a moral dilemma as the group must decide whether to trust Krohn

They’d formed a small circle in the control room, huddled together as they spoke in hushed voices. They didn't want Krohn listening in to their discussion, didn't want him to know that they’d been put into a position that was probably above their pay grade. Normally, when faced with a similar dilemma like this, the Doctor wouldn’t stop to debate things. They would be able to assess the situation within a matter of seconds and determine what was the best course of action. Sadly, they weren’t like the Doctor and it didn't seem like they were going to pop by anytime soon. Martha and Mickey were facing an issue of conscience and morality; all of their previous experiences with the Sontaran race had involved a lot of shooting, which had meant the usually fatal end results didn't weigh too heavily on their souls. Normally, facing a Sontaran would involve killing or being killed yet now, that wasn’t the case. Could they allow a creature to die when it hadn’t threatened them so far, instead appealing to their own humanity, even though past encounters would tell them that it was likely a facade? The other problem was that, really, Ryan and Graham were looking to them for inspiration, for leadership and now they were faltering when it mattered most. The Doctor had taught them not to be cold-blooded killers but did that mean that they should help an alien that would probably end up murdering plenty of others? 

They had entrusted Graham to keep an eye on Krohn, firmly pointing a gun squarely at the Sontaran’s chest. It was one of the large guns that Mickey cherished so much, bulky and heavy, and he was trying to make sure his arms didn't shake as he held it, whether that was down to the weight of the weapon or the nerves at being in control of it. It made him think back to when he had last threatened an extraterrestrial being, against the Doctor’s orders. He had been filled with an overwhelming anger when he had faced off with Tzim-Sha but had failed to put that fury into action, being the better man. That was forgetting that he had shot him in the foot out of self defence, but there was no need to bring that up. Graham was worried that stalling this time would prove more fatal as he looked at the cold stare of Krohn, calculating and unreadable. What was he thinking? He could probably tell how unsure he was with the gun, how he likely didn't know how to use it properly. Would the Sontaran use that to his advantage? What if he started talking again? Would Graham be the one who had to deal with that? Maybe shut him up, whatever that entailed. Was he overthinking things? Was he creating future scenarios that wouldn’t happen? Most likely. But it was one thing to acknowledge that and another to change your mindset completely.

“You are not a warrior,” Krohn said in his raspy voice, startling Graham. So he was going to talk after all and the others were deep in conversation, leaving him quite isolated. “You’ve held a gun before, I can tell. But it looks unnatural in your hand, awkward. When a soldier holds his weapon, it should feel like an extension to their very arm. With you, I can tell you’re looking forward to putting it down.”

“Yeah, well, you wouldn’t be the first alien I’ve shot so I wouldn’t be too confident over there,” Graham countered, producing a confidence that he was pretty sure wasn’t his own. He was smartly leaving out the fact that any firing he’d done was fairly accidental. 

Krohn chuckled, his shoulders jumping up and down. “You have a fire within you though, which surprises even yourself. It is a commendable trait, even if you don’t let it drive you. You allow emotions and sentimentality to drive you, whereas I can give in to more primal urges. You disguise what you are whilst I brandish my character with honour.”

“To be perfectly honest, I don’t view hunting and wiping out entire races as anything remotely close to honour.” For a second, the smile on the alien’s face faltered and Graham happily claimed the small victory. “That’s what you do, isn’t it? I’ve been told about what your species is like. Is there much honour in cutting down defenceless people?”

“War is a natural part of life, no matter what side of the ideology you stand on. Is it our fault that, faced with this inevitability, my ancestors chose to prepare and ready themselves for the battles ahead so that we might end up victorious? Is it now a crime to want to live?”

“I’ve known and met a lot of people in my time and most of them would argue that you’d be better served attempting to find peaceful solutions to conflict, to prevent future wars from happening. Races like you just prolong the misery and suffering.”

Krohn was getting rather annoyed now with all the insults to his species, the smile permanently gone from his face. “Only those who surround themselves with ignorance and disillusion allow themselves to think that is a possibility. You must be naive if you truly believe that the universe is a  _ good _ place overall, where everyone lives just and merciful lives. You brandish my race with one generalised stroke so why not go one step further and see how the universe is just like us. Cold, blood-thirsty, and willing to do anything to survive. Can you see how that is the case?” He stared coolly at Graham. “Then again, I think I have my answer with how you still point a gun at my chest. Are we that different, you and I?”

Graham was saved from facing that moral dilemma when the others suddenly appeared behind him, Martha putting a reassuring hand on his shoulder that told him he had done a good job and could now lower the weapon. Krohn seemed to be disappointed that he couldn’t continue with the game he had been playing, although he could do it to four people instead of one now. Although he wouldn’t admit such a thing out loud, the Sontaran had to remark that he was unsure about the two leaders of the group. There was something in their eyes that was different to the other two, a lack of innocence, less mercy. They were definitely warriors, willing to kill if they had to. But, then again, a strong Sontaran like himself would make easy work of the puny creatures if it came to a fight. For the first time in his short life, he was hoping that it wouldn’t have to come to that, an unnecessary complication.

“Before we agree to anything,” Mickey began, taking his gun off of Graham, since he didn't want to be apart from it for too long. “I think you should tell us how exactly we’re supposed to fix your ship. Because we’re not a group of space mechanics and if you can’t solve any issues, there’s little chance of us doing any better.” He was aware that admitting their lack of skills was probably putting them at risk but it was the better option compared to trying to do something and being found to have wasted his time. Sontarans were not known for their patience.

Krohn gestured disapprovingly at the vent that had been caved in from Graham and Martha’s surprise appearance. “I was close to restoring my ship’s power source but it relies on this shaft being restored to what it once was. The...energy is carried through this outlet. If it remains broken, the ship has no chance of taking flight.”

Graham winced. “Yeah, sorry about that. I did voice my concerns about crawling through such an enclosed space, especially after I put on some weight over the festive period, but some people wouldn’t listen.” He glanced at Martha, who simply rolled her eyes, not willing to take any of the blame. It had gotten them exactly where they had wanted so he couldn’t complain.

“Well,” she said, moving on from the accusatory remarks. “That doesn’t sound like too difficult a fix. We have an array of tools in the van that should be able to manage with this level of restoration. Although I’m surprised something so simple-looking could power something as high-tech as this. It’s something taken straight out of an old factory.”

Krohn seemed to not want to consider this fact, shrugging it away as if it wasn’t worth his time. “Certain technologies have...had to be acquired during my imprisonment here. Local resources were all I had available.”

“You just stole an entire venting system?” Ryan asked, wondering whether it was a normal thing to happen on his home planet. “No wonder the rumours were so plentiful about you roaming around. You weren’t exactly keeping to yourself, were you?”

“A Sontaran does not hide!” came the quick response, the Sontaran clearly angry at the insinuation that he’d ever hide in the first place. “I have nothing to fear from humans. At the sight of me, your kind runs away in panic, yelling and screeching like wounded animals. It’s an insult as it is that your technology has been forced to taint pure Sontaran developments.”

“If you want us to help, you’d best lay off the insults,” Mickey reminded him testily. He still wasn’t sure about the alien, thinking that something wasn’t adding up. It was annoying him that he couldn’t put his finger on it. “You’re still desperate for our assistance so you’re not in a position to complain. Otherwise we’ll walk away and leave you to stay trapped here.”

“Do that and you would put this entire city at jeopardy,” Krohn threatened. “It is in our best interests to cooperate for the time being and then I shall never have to speak word of this again.”

“Dearie me, he’s a right charmer, isn’t he?” Graham whispered to Ryan.

Martha leant over towards Mickey so that she could whisper in his ear before looking back at the alien threat. “We’ll help you. I’m probably going to regret agreeing to this so, let me warn you, if we sense any funny business, I won’t hesitate in holding you accountable.”

There was a deep chuckle from the Sontaran. “The woman has more fire and fight in her than all of you put together. How delightful.”

**********

After a quick visit back to the van to get their tools, the group had started to assess the extent of the damage the ship had been subjected to. It wasn’t just the vent that was damaged; the motors in the engine appeared to be bent at awkward angles, which they didn't know how they were going to fix properly. As they worked, Krohn would wander around, occasionally assisting (although he would roll his eyes when he was asked to do so). At least one of them was tasked to keep an eye on him at any given moment and all the guns were well out of his reach. Even if they had formed an uneasy alliance for the time being, they weren’t going to risk letting their guard down. Mickey and Martha knew all too well that that would normally prove fatal. 

Graham, having worked with engines frequently when he had been a bus driver, had been tasked to investigate the cause of the problems they were facing. His body was halfway into a small hatch, with Ryan supporting his legs as they dangled in the air. What else could he say about it? A ship crashing into Earth was bound to be damaged immensely and it was a minor miracle that it was remotely holding itself together. He presumed it had something to do with the metal the craft was made out of. He had run his hand over a jagged piece, feeling how thick it was. It was nothing like he’d seen before, which he probably should have expected. He had a torch in his mouth so that he could see into the darkness, worried that something would pop out at him at any moment. Maybe another alien creature, such as a Sontaran rat. Did they get rats on Krohn’s planet? Maye he would ask when he had a chance. 

In the other corner, Mickey stood on top of a ladder, holding a piece of the vent in place as he drilled a nail in. It wasn’t his best craftsmanship - it had been a long time since he had worked in the small garage, before his life had changed massively. There was something reassuring about getting muck and oil on his skin once more, just like in the old days, although there had never been an alien watching him work. That he knew of. The vent itself was a perplexing conundrum. It hummed with life even though it wasn’t properly connected yet and despite it appearing anything but extraterrestrial. Martha had told him that it led directly to the river outside so they presumed it was some sort of waste disposal unit, just not an environmentally friendly one. The couple guessed that Sontarans weren’t that big into the eco-friendly way of life. What unnerved them was that Krohn seemed more interested in their work than what the other two were doing with what they thought were the engines. 

“You said that your ship stopped working very suddenly,” Martha said to the alien. “Have you figured out yet why that was? I know technology can go wrong sometimes...don’t get me started on the wifi dropping in and out all day...but surely you would have had precautions in place to prevent that from happening.”

“Are you insinuating that I made a mistake?” Krohn asked tetchily, one of his wispy eyebrows raised.

Martha would have held up her hands if she hadn’t been gripping the ladder to support her husband. “Not in the slightest. I was thinking more along the lines of...sabotage. Could someone have tampered with your ship in any way? If you have any idea, it could help us solve the issues.”

Krohn waved her concerns away. “No member of the Sontaran race would do such a thing. To violate a mission would be dishonourable and a cause for immediate execution.”

“So you don’t have any enemies then?” she wondered. “No one you upset because you ate their lunch by mistake or stole their parking spot?”

“Your words are strange even for a human. All of my enemies come from other worlds. Sontarans don’t waste time with petty conflicts with our own kind, unlike what is seen on your planet. To do so would put everyone in jeopardy - no wonder your home gets invaded so often.” He sneered at her and Martha was in half a mind to tell him they would leave with their work unfinished if he carried on. “Your talking is stalling progress. The vent must be repaired promptly.”

Mickey took a few steps down with a sigh. “Why don’t you give me a second then? It’s almost done. It’s such a large vent though. What’s supposed to go through it?”

“You wouldn’t understand,” Krohn dismissed simply, walking away with a grunt. Mickey and Martha shared an annoyed look before continuing with their task, the former yelling out in pain when he hit his thumb with a hammer. Martha tried not to laugh, she really tried, but inevitably failed when she saw his wounded look. 

In the meantime, Ryan dragged Graham out of his dark hatch, just as the Sontaran appeared to check their progress. The older man gave a shrug to the alien. “I have no idea what I’m working with here. In truth, I don’t know why you’re relying on us to help. There’s a flashing red light in the corner that’s connected to some sort of switch but I’m scared of what’ll happen if I try to turn it on.”

“I’ll tell you when to press it. You should only do so once instructed, not a second before. You could jeopardise everything if you are careless.”

“I had a boss just like you once. Working us into the ground,” Graham remarked with a frown. “Maybe you should get on your hands and knees and take a look.” They both stared at one another for a moment, locked in a tense standoff before Ryan put a hand on Graham’s shoulder to force him to back down. “Anyway, I don’t have a clue how such a small machine can power this spaceship. It doesn’t make sense.”

“Your human minds obviously don’t have the capacity to understand such advanced technology. It’s not a surprise. The fact that you can even stand here with mild comprehension of what is happening is what you usually refer to as a miracle.”

Graham was about to give him a piece of his mind again when Mickey and Martha walked over, Mickey still nursing his minor injury with a pout. “The job’s done,” he told them all. “I’m hoping that’s all that’s left to do. The sooner we can get rid of you, the better.”

Krohn appeared to ignore the snide remark, instead having a strange smile on his face that didn't really suit him. “Excellent. You have already done enough for my endeavours. You have no idea how much of a...help you have been.” He gestured to Graham abruptly, pointing one of his stodgy fingers at him. “Now is the time to flick the switch and see everything come together.” He clenched his fist together victoriously and Graham nervously moved back over to the panel. He looked back at the others one last time, wondering whether there was any reason they could think of for him not to do it. Graham closed his eyes as he flicked the switch. For the first few seconds, nothing happened and they all wondered whether something else had gone wrong, although Krohn looked far from concerned. Then a mechanical whirr rang out, a dull ringing noise sounding around them. The machine Graham was next to started spinning around and he quickly moved away as it lit up, flashing green. As it sparked into life, it became clear that it definitely wasn’t an engine as he’d thought.

The vents groaned and creaked above them and Mickey fretted that maybe his rushed job wouldn’t hold under the pressure. A rushing noise could be heard coming through it and they all shared concerned looks as they realised what it sounded like. It was unmistakable, the noise of water flowing through the pipe. They looked back at the Sontaran, who, unbeknownst to them, had moved over back to the control panel, gleefully watching as the computers came to life. They had a sinking feeling in the pits of their stomach, realising that they’d made a huge mistake in trusting him.

“Why is your ship churning water through it’s system?” Ryan asked, leading them over to their foe. “I’d normally presume that’s a bad thing but, judging from your smirk, I’d hazard a guess and say it’s exactly what you wanted to see happen.”

“It’s not an engine, isn’t it?” Martha said as it all became clear. 

“It is a sort of engine. Just not the sort that you presumed. I never lied to you. Is it my fault that you didn't ask for all of the details?”

“What’s going on? What are you planning?” Graham asked worriedly. “How are you even getting water in? Why would you want water in the first place?”

“The river,” Martha explained. “It’s like I said, the venting system connected right to the river. We noticed it when we came through it but I never thought…”

“When my ship crashed,” Krohn took over. “The engine was completely destroyed beyond repair. What you were working on was a secondary energy source. Of all the places I could have ended up, I initially thought that it couldn’t have been worse. But then I did my research, analysing the geography and topography of this backwards land and made a startling discovery. It has one major resource in abundance, water. This city is overflowing with rivers and canals which I could take advantage of, incorporating it into a hydroelectric system. It took considerable time to alter my ship’s designs but it is now proving to be worth the effort. It’ll create enough energy for this wasted ship to send a message to my battalion. The dishonour I have earnt in failing in my mission will be eradicated once my people see that I have opened the door for them to take over this world. If this city doesn’t provide enough, this planet contains so much water as it is, and I will drain it dry for the sake of my race. You have been ever so helpful in my efforts but your service is sadly no longer required. Sontar-ha!” 

“You can’t do this!” Martha yelled in anguish, frantically looking around for their weapons. “What need do you have for waging war against Earth? What have humans done to anger you? Is there any honour in attacking a defenceless species?”

Krohn chuckled mirthlessly, enjoying watching the panic fill their eyes. “It would be a military miscalculation for me to waste such an opportunity. Behind enemy lines, I could bring about the eradication of what could be a worthy foe. Would you not do the same if you had the chance to protect your race?”

“You’re talking in hypotheticals,” Mickey argued, having to shout over the loud noise of the water continuously running above their heads. “You’d be creating a war that wouldn’t happen in the first place. You’d be killing your people if they come, not saving them.”

“Then at least they will get to experience the glory of war and the thrill of watching a planet burn. There is nothing more magnificent in life.”

“I can’t let you do this,” Graham said firmly, picking up Mickey’s blaster and pointing it at the Sontaran in grim determination. “I’ve met a lot of aliens like you, hell bent on bringing about destruction. Every one of them has failed and I’m not about to lose my perfect record.” The others looked at him nervously, Mickey attempting to take the gun away from him but Graham simply shrugged him off, tightening his grip, his finger edging closer to the trigger.

Krohn looked less than scared, almost impressed, and certainly intrigued. “Would you do it, human? Would you end my life?  _ Could _ you do it? I don’t think you have it in you. I can see the terror in your eyes, I can smell the anxiety coming off you like a petrified animal.”

“All you have to do is shut the system down and we’ll let you leave. No one has to get hurt today. I don’t want to do this but I will if you force me.”

“Have you not realised? I cannot leave this wretched planet. This ship will never take off again, already a mark against my honour. I have nothing to lose. Either my plan works or I die attempting to regain the respect my name deserves.” Krohn stared down Graham, nostrils flaring. “If you shoot me, you will give me everything I need. I will be a martyr to the cause, taken down gloriously in the face of adversity. Once news reaches my people, then there would be no stopping them declaring war against you. You would condemn your race just as you claim I do now.”

Graham’s grip faltered slightly as he realised he was going to be made to make a decision. He had hoped that the alien would take the matter out of his hands but he wasn’t going to be that lucky. Was Krohn telling the truth? Could he risk doing this and put the planet at threat? Was it already in enough danger to warrant drastic measures such as this? He felt Ryan’s hand on his arm and he felt himself lowering the gun, much to the delight (or was it displeasure?) of the Sontaran. He glanced back at the others almost apologetically but he saw no disappointment in their eyes. Ryan was even proud that his granddad had had the nerves to stand up to him, even if the Doctor wouldn’t have liked to see him in that position, willing to shoot.

“Pathetic,” Krohn grumbled. “If you were a part of my battalion, I would have had you shot for such cowardice. If you embody what your people stand for, then the war will bring victory that is quick and overwhelming.” He turned around to walk back to the control systems, to check whether there was enough energy to send out the message yet. As he did so, Graham spotted the probic vent at the back of his neck and remembered a part of the conversation they’d had earlier as they’d approached their destination.

_ “One swing of the Doctor’s hammer to the probic vent and he fell like a sack of spuds.” _ That’s what Mickey had told them and it gave him an idea, one that would hopefully save him from having to do anything too fatal. He felt the inside of his coat pocket where he had left the Finnish dictionary in case Ryan’s technological reliance didn't work. It was small but thick and hefty. He slowly brought it out from the pocket and took a deep breath. If this went wrong, if he missed, then he’d be putting them in even more trouble. It wasn’t as if Krohn needed any more reasons to be rid of them as it was. Graham ignored the others’ confused glances as he aimed, pulling his arm back, before throwing with as much force as he could muster. The book sailed through the air in an elegant arc and, before Krohn could turn around to see what was happening, it clattered into the back of his neck. He yelled out in pain as he collapsed to the ground along with the book, falling unconscious on the ground. They all stared at the body in disbelief before their eyes turned to an equally stunned Graham, eyes wide as he realised that it had somehow worked.

“What did you just do?” Ryan yelled, trying to figure out whether his brain had just made the series of events up because he couldn’t quite accept what he’d seen.

“I told you that dictionary would come in useful,” Graham told him, the only reason he was able to talk being the pure adrenaline coursing through his body. “You should listen to me more. Although I’m really surprised that it worked. Maybe I’m a better shot than I thought. Now here’s an idea, I could start playing basketball with you and your mates if I’m this good!”

“No. No way,” Ryan quickly said before the idea could grow. He saw a flicker of sadness on Graham’s face, making him feel guilty so he began to smirk. “But maybe we can have a little game of one-on-one when we get back. I’ll show you what proper skill looks like, put you in your place.”

“It’s nice that you’re bonding and everything,” Martha interrupted. “But can we leave the conversation for after we’ve dealt with all this? We haven’t prevented anything yet, although one major obstacle has been removed.”

“Exactly,” Mickey continued with a smile. “So at least give our new colleague some respect for what he just did. I don’t think even I would have thought to do that in that situation. Using what we taught you and applying it in real life scenarios. We’ll make an operative out of you in no time.”

Graham was rather pleased to receive the praise but Martha looked far from impressed at her husband. “I’ll congratulate him when we’re out of here.” She walked over to the control panels, worriedly looking at an assortment of flashing red lights. “If we get out of here. This really doesn’t look good. It seems our friend failed to properly connect the human technology with the Sontaran system. The energy fluctuations are going wild. It was a desperate attempt to make things work and that means it was a rushed job too. I’m not one to insult your craftsmanship, Mickey, but your shoddy repair job might just help us out in the end.”

“I don’t know how to take that,” he replied, wondering whether he should have been more hurt at her words. “When you say that the computers are going haywire, what does that exactly mean for us?”

“Well,” she mumbled, unable to understand most of the readings. “I never passed my Sontaran language GCSE but I can see some good and bad things. The good news is that there’s no chance of a message being sent out. The ship is more damaged than Krohn realised. It never would have worked. The bad news is that, in a few minutes, this ship is going to be even more damaged.”

Mickey shared a nervous look with her. “As in...boom?”

“As in a very big boom. So I’d say we need to get out of here.” She glanced at Ryan and Graham. “If you really did travel with the Doctor, then you must be good at running. Time to put that to the test.” She led the way as they started sprinting (Graham only stopping to pick up the dictionary - it had cost five pounds after all), running through the corridors. The pipes around them heaved and spurted out steam sporadically, making them flinch and duck whenever they heard the loud bangs. A screeching alarm started blaring, which told them that they were definitely making the right choice. Martha, having not come through this part of the ship, had to be directed by Mickey, her husband taking her arm as he basically pulled her to where he knew the door was.

In the control room, Krohn hazily began to wake up, rubbing the back of his suit in pain. He gritted his teeth in anger, planning what he was going to do with those wretched creatures, wishing that he had dealt with them a lot sooner. It took a few seconds for him to realise that an alarm was sounding, which immediately worried him. His eyes spotted the flashing lights and he quickly went to the computers, scanning the array of symbols that all told one rather troubling story.

“No,” he shouted, trying to press any pattern of buttons that would shut the system down. Nothing seemed to work though and he turned around, looking for his foes. “This can’t be. They did this. They sabotaged my ship!” He spotted his blaster on the floor and he moved to pick it up. “They will pay for this.” But, just as he was about to leave, the vent that Mickey had ‘fixed’ groaned under the immense pressure and collapsed once again, right on top of him. He found himself trapped underneath, dazed but not too hurt. Krohn attempted to lift it off of him but he was still recovering from the shock of his attack; all he could do was watch as the alarm worsened, turning higher pitched before the ship finally failed, the control room being engulfed in hot, fiery flames.


	6. Defending the Earth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their close call with the Sontaran, will Graham and Ryan decide to continue down this dangerous path?

It was just as they ran through the doors that the ship finally gave in, exploding in a ball of wild flames. They all jumped into the air, diving away from the worst of the impact, partially thrown by the small shockwave that was produced. Landing against the muddy ground, they found themselves where the river should have been, the bed drained of water in this part, although it was slowly returning as the vents leaked and backfired. Coughing and spluttering, the four of them looked back on the wreckage, no sign of the bridge that had been there. It had crumpled on impact, collapsing into a heap of stones. It would probably take a lot of explaining to tell the locals what had happened. Maybe they would blame it on a dodgy pipeline, a faulty gas explosion that you normally heard about on the news. They could already see some locals approaching, though they couldn’t get anywhere near due to the destruction. In the distance, the sound of sirens wailing filled the air, meaning they only had a short amount of time before the local police arrived and Graham doubted that even using the psychic paper would be enough for them to get away with it without facing some awkward questions. 

He didn't know what to think as he looked back on where the ship had been hidden. He probably should have felt the bruises forming on his arms and legs from the fall a bit more but that pain was dulled by the thumping of his heart. There was no way that Krohn would have got out of there in time. For a brief moment, Graham tried to convince himself that maybe it was possible that the Sontaran had been able to use some sort of teleport to escape in the knick of time. But then he remembered that, even if he hadn’t been unconscious, the ship wasn’t working in the first place to make teleportation possible. Which meant only one thing - Krohn’s blood (did Sontarans have blood?) was on his hands. He shouldn’t have felt this guilty; after all, it was likely that the alien would have killed them without a second thought so was there really any point in thinking like this? And, during his travels with the Doctor, they had seen other aliens die to save other people. Was this any different? No was the answer, if you were thinking logically. But all Graham could think about was how he’d had a definitive choice in that situation and, although he hadn’t shot him, he’d still been the cause of his death. Normally, when the Doctor thought of a plan, any deaths that entailed could be separated from his actions, keeping himself at arm’s length from death. It was a wake up call that he should have seen coming, that doing this job on their own meant accountability and owning what you did, no matter if they were mistakes or the right thing to do.

Next to him, as they recovered from the shock, Mickey started to laugh triumphantly, clapping his hands together. He pulled Martha, who was lying next to him, into an awkward hug as they remained on the ground. She rolled her eyes playfully as he planted a kiss on her forehead. These were the moments they enjoyed the most in their line of work, the relief at the end of a mission. The fact that they hadn’t died, once again beating the odds. It was a wonder that they were still standing (or currently lying down) but they weren’t about to complain. With a huge groan, Mickey forced himself to get up, brushing the dirt from his jacket, before dutifully helping his wife up and cleaning her as best he could too. Thankfully, they had some wet wipes in the van that would get them relatively clean before they had access to a shower. Ryan pushed himself up, extending a hand to help his granddad stand, not noticing the troubled expression on his face. He presumed it was just from the large jump they’d been forced into doing - Ryan sometimes forgot how old Graham actually was.

“We’ve done it again,” Mickey shouted with a wide smile. It was infectious, making Martha grin too. “Gotten away with it, just like the Doctor always does. Defending the Earth from alien threats because that’s what we do. And, just like when we travelled on the Tardis, we don’t have to worry about the clean up either.” He glanced back at all the rubble. “I really wouldn’t want to be in charge of sorting that mess out. I’d say that UNIT would arrive and deal with it but we haven’t exactly heard a lot from them recently.” That had been a point that had troubled the couple for sometime, the uncertainty of that organisation’s future. Budget cuts had been the excuse when they’d phoned the hotline, just before Mickey had smashed the phone by throwing it against the wall. Martha had been less than impressed with his actions and a new phone had definitely come out of his half of the bank account. 

He stepped over to Graham, patting the older man on the back to commend him for his efforts. “And we did it all without firing a single shot. Doing it just like the Time Lord prefers. He...well, I should say she even though we haven’t met  _ her _ yet...would be very proud of what you did today.”

Graham’s expression still didn't change, his gaze distant and unfocused. Ryan looked at him cautiously, wondering what was the matter with him. He had expected him to be a lot more cheerful than this to say they’d just completed their first mission together rather successfully. The world hadn’t been blown to pieces and there was no invasion on the cards, which meant it had to be considered a good day’s work. “What’s wrong, Graham?” he asked quietly as he moved to face him.

Graham shook his head, rubbing his hands together just to feel like he was doing something. “It’s just that...Krohn. He was still in there when the ship exploded and he wasn’t able to get out because of what I did to him. He died because of me.” He hung his head in shame, unable and unwilling to look the rest of them in the eye. Why did he feel like he had let them down when they might not have survived without him taking that course of action?

“You can’t think like that,” Martha told him firmly but sympathetically. She could remember when she had had that same mindset, before she had realised that it helped no one. What troubled her slightly was wondering when she had started to think like that. At what point had she changed? “Not with what we do. If you start to second guess every decision you make, then that could be the difference between making it out alive or getting caught in the flames too. I know it’s difficult but it was the right thing to do. At least you can console yourself with that.”

“The ship was going to explode regardless of what we did,” Mickey pointed out. “Krohn stretched the system too much. It was never going to work in the first place.”

“So it’s a good job that you thought on your feet, otherwise we wouldn’t have got out in time,” Ryan added with a small, reassuring smile. “You always go on about wanting to protect and save me and that’s what you did today. Thanks, Granddad. Maybe you’re cut out for this life after all.”

“Are you saying that you had doubts?” Graham asked, offended at the insinuation. “You never said that before! You could have mentioned that as we were getting on the plane. Or before I stepped inside another alien ship! What are we doing here, Ryan? We should be at home, watching tv, you hanging out with your friends like you said you wanted to. I’m just putting you in needless danger. That could have gone a lot differently if we hadn’t been lucky.”

“Listen to me. At no point on this journey have I doubted you. If we’d started this before meeting the Doctor, then maybe I would have. But I’ve seen what you can do. Standing up to aliens, saving worlds. You’ve been so busy focusing on me that you’ve failed to see how much you’ve grown too.” Ryan didn't truly know where the short passionate speech had come from but it seemed to have the desired effect, somewhat reducing the look of fear on Graham’s face. There was even a flicker of a smile, despite the tears stinging his eyes. 

“You have no idea how much it means to hear you say that, son,” he responded emotionally, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. “There are times when I still think that I get on your nerves and annoy you constantly.”

“Oh, that still definitely happens,” Ryan joked. “Just in different ways. It’s usually the terrible jokes that do it. Or the comments to my friends when you think they’d be a ‘good match’.” They shared a short laugh, Graham’s worries easing.

Martha and Mickey had watched the interaction fondly, feeling like they already knew the two men when, in reality, they’d only bumped into each other a day ago. “What’ll help you see the bigger picture,” Martha said. “Is comparing it to mine and Mickey’s first mission together. We were chasing a Slitheen...a big, ugly creature if you haven’t run into one yet. We felt like it should have been an easy job, since Mickey had come up against them in the past. But we weren’t properly in sync at that point, two people rather than one team. Racing through a warehouse in the dark, we ended up running into one another. Not only did the Slitheen get away, but Mickey also broke his leg when he fell over. It put him out of action for months and I had to take on a side job to keep the bills paid. So, when you look back on today, when you helped save the world, you’ll be full of pride, I know it.”

“Can we stop telling people that story?” Mickey moaned, wincing at the memory of it. “It’s so embarrassing. I’ve built up a reputation of being a no nonsense, skilful agent. No one will respect me if you keep going on about that.”

She patted him tenderly on the cheek. “Oh, love...hardly anyone respects you, you know that.” At the sight of his wide eyes and indignant expression, she kissed him quickly on the lips. “But I do and that’s all that matters.”

“For what it’s worth, I definitely do,” Ryan added, earning a nod from the other man. “You need to teach me all the basics of the job.”

“So I’d be your sensei? Now that’s something I can get behind.” Mickey wore a smile now before he looked up at the street above, where people were starting to make their way over to look at the damage they’d caused. “But that can wait for now. We’d better get going before the police arrive. They never believe us when we say we were fighting aliens for some reason.”

**********   
  


They made it back to the van with little stress, weaving their way through the growing crowds that were steadily being controlled by the small local police force, hiding their faces as best they could to stay unrecognised. Graham and Ryan could tell that this was a process done a million times by the couple, their actions in sync as they packed everything away. They wondered how many missions they must have done together to know exactly what to do without properly thinking about it. They also silently wondered whether they would ever reach a point where they had that same confidence and know-how. How long would it take? Would they survive long enough to get to that similar stage? Their first mission had almost been their last, a stark reminder of how dangerous this life could be. But it was one thing to acknowledge the threat and another to give up the excitement. The way they had started things, this was the best compromise - they could take as much time as they wanted to live life as normal, but then they got the adventure too. It was just as chaotic as travelling in the Tardis, albeit there was no chance of them ending up on an alien planet. Probably. A  _ slim _ chance, knowing their luck. 

Mickey slid the side door closed once everything was inside, standing by as Martha gave Graham and Ryan tight hugs. Her husband simply nodded his head with a small grin, not one for being overly affectionate. They had only known one another a day, after all. Give it a few months, maybe a year, and then he’d consider it. But, for now, he had his ‘cool guy’ demeanour to uphold and he wasn’t about to lose it. Already, it seemed that more people were emerging from their homes, a far cry from what they had witnessed on their first arrival into the city. News must have spread about the bridge being destroyed (it was only a small town so gossip must have been able to travel quickly), which people would have taken as meaning that the  _ troll _ had gone with it. If only they knew what it had actually been. Krohn was even more terrifying than the standard fairytale villain so it was a good job that they’d all chosen to stay clear of him. The four of them stood and watched the crowds for a moment in silence, appreciating that this was what life must have been like for the Doctor. Saving the day all the time but those who had benefited from her intervention never knew who to thank. And there was no part of them that was screaming for the adulation and applause. In truth, Graham was already planning what he was going to have for tea, a quiet evening in front of the tv if they could find a flight (and sneak on one again, though they weren’t about to discuss that out in the open).

“It’s another one to add to the log book,” Mickey said, rubbing his hands together in satisfaction. It was all in a good day’s work. He always enjoyed the successful missions, obviously more so than their failed attempts. “Don’t really know how we’re going to sum this day up though in a way that makes sense.”

“You write about all the adventures you have?” Ryan asked, wondering whether he could take a look. There was probably a lot of valuable advice in there that he could use. For some reason, he had been encouraged by meeting the couple on their travels but it had also made him feel that he didn't have enough skills to do this properly. Here were two people who were tough, knew how to talk their way out of any situation, and could use a gun efficiently if that didn't work. He couldn’t even ride a bike properly yet. Was he out of his depth? Or had those two been just like him and it had just taken years of practice? He was hoping for the latter option.

“It’s quite therapeutic,” Martha explained. “And we’ve had so many assignments now that we’d probably forget some of them if we didn't do this. It also helps to spot any details that connect separate events. That doesn’t crop up a lot but it’s better to be safe than sorry. I’m quite annoyed that we didn't get all the details from Krohn. Surely his ship wouldn’t just stop working so suddenly like that. Unless I’ve just become too suspicious over the years, trying to find more complicated answers than there actually are. That’s what being with the Doctor does to you.”

“The other plus with writing our lives down on paper is that, if we run into any financial difficulties, we could always find someone to publish it all. I’m sure there would be a large audience who would be captivated by what we do.” Mickey tapped his head, believing that it was the best idea ever.

“Wouldn’t there be people who won’t want those details being released to the public?” Graham asked. “It could cause a mass panic if people found out about all the aliens visiting all the time? The government? Those UNIT people if they still exist? Although, as I say that, I’m starting to wonder how there aren’t more people talking about it since we seem to get invaded every other week.”

Mickey shrugged nonchalantly. “We’d stick a label on it claiming it’s fiction if we have to. That’s my pension fund we’re talking about.”

“That’s  _ our _ pension fund,” Martha amended firmly, giving him a stern look. Mickey nodded his head obediently, knowing who was really in charge in the relationship.

“What are you planning on doing now?” Ryan asked them. He wanted to know whether there was any order to this life or if you just allowed the current to sweep you up. It was probably fairly difficult to plan when and where the next alien invasion was going to take place. “Got any missions or trips ready?”

Mickey shook his head. “Not yet. We’ll wait for any rumours to start and then investigate if they seem credible. We usually get tip offs from old friends who know things early that they shouldn’t really.” He tapped his nose playfully. “Maybe we’ll let you in on any information that we get, since you’ve been such a big help the past two days. We’ve got to look out for each other in this business, you know?”

Ryan nodded his head, not wanting to turn down the prospect of future assistance. He’d be a fool to disregard their expertise. Martha moved closer to him, placing a hand on his arm. “We’ll take a break for a few days though, make sure that the house is in order and everything. That’s a key thing that you need to remember if you want to continue doing this - you always need time away from this world, even when you think you don’t. You’ll wear yourselves out if you do it full on. Running with the Doctor, you don’t get to dictate the pace but now you’re in charge. Don’t forget that. If I find out that you haven’t listened to me...well, trust me when I say you won’t want to find out what I’ll do.”

Both Graham and Ryan looked alarm, realising that she was a lot more dangerous than she appeared. Mickey had a grin on his face as he watched his wife torture the newcomers. “And, if she sets her targets on you, then even I won’t be able to help you. So I’d advise you to listen to her if you know what’s good for you. Battling aliens is easy. Taking on Martha Jones...that’s a whole other level.”

“We’re definitely listening,” Graham promised them. “I don’t know what we would have done if you hadn’t been here. We were lucky that you were following the lead at the same time.”

“I wouldn’t be so sure,” Martha countered. “You’re the one who thought on your feet, putting us pros to shame. It might not feel like it but spending time with the Doctor has made you more capable than you realise. I can tell you’re going to be just fine. If Mickey has survived so long, then you two should be able to too.” She winked at her husband to stop his temper flaring up. “And don’t be strangers. If you need help, or some advice, we’ll be a phone call away.” She reached into her pocket, producing her phone. Ryan handed his over obediently and she entered her phone number in. “There. No excuses now. You’re part of the team.”

“So you think we’ll bump into you again?” Ryan said, a tad too eagerly. He needed to really calm himself down. 

“Undoubtedly. We might get visitors from across the universe all the time, but this little planet is tiny. If there’s a threat, you’ll probably find us nearby. Or at least people we know. And if they start asking who you are, just tell them that we send our recommendation.”

“And if the Doctor shows her face,” Mickey added. “Tell her that it's been far too long since her last visit and we want to know what she looks like.”

“Oh, we will do,” Graham said with a fond smile as the couple got into the van. Martha rolled down the window as Mickey started the engine, planning the fastest route that would get them home. They sorely missed having a Tardis to get to places. “Good luck! And we’ll see you soon, hopefully without any aliens intent on wiping us all out.”

Mickey and Martha waved as they drove off, leaving Graham and Ryan to make the walk back to the hotel, content that they had already formed a useful bond that would help them in later missions. 

**********

With their bags packed, they left the hotel that they really hadn’t made much use of. If anything, the whole experience had told them that they would save money if they invested in a van like Martha and Mickey, although it would probably be more difficult to get it through airport security. Even the psychic paper would struggle to concoct a scenario where that was remotely feasible. They walked along the cobbled streets, where there almost seemed to be an air of celebration in the air of the town. Neighbours were talking to one another, sharing drinks. Some people had even brought out tables so they could all sit down and eat, making it appear like a proper party. Outsiders would likely wonder why a town was so happy about a bridge collapsing. If only they knew the real reason. It would definitely make for a bestselling book, making Mickey’s idea seem even more profitable. Could they invest in the scheme? They doubted that Martha had given them her phone number so they could talk business arrangements. 

Ryan patted Graham on the back as they walked, wanting to make sure that he was okay. “How are you doing? You seemed pretty shook up back there...after Krohn and everything.”

Graham didn't really know how to put how he was feeling into words. “I know that I shouldn’t feel anything about him dying. I know that he wouldn’t have thought twice about doing the same to me. It’s strange. It just makes me feel that...I’m just like him. And I really don’t want to become that. Because the Doc always said that travelling with her changes you and I’m scared that it’s made me more...is cold the right word?”

“The Doctor would tell you right now that the fact that you’re even debating this shows how different you are to him. You said it yourself - Krohn wouldn’t have thought twice about killing you but here you are, thinking twice. Some choices are always bad but you still have to choose. We’ll probably have to get used to that responsibility.”

Graham peered at him closely, feeling distinctly distant from the celebrations happening around them. “And are you prepared to take on those responsibilities? You wanted to live a normal life, not have the fate of the world in your hands. If you want to stop, I’ll follow you. Just say the words and we’d be done, going home, forgetting about all of this.”

Ryan thought for a moment in silence. “No. I don’t want to stop. I don’t want to live without that buzz I get from travelling and solving problems. No one ever expected anything from me growing up so, I guess...this is my way of proving them all wrong. Proving myself wrong. But what about you? You’re the one who seems to be having the most doubts out of the two of us? Is it too much for you? I don’t want you just following me around if you don’t enjoy it. You left the Tardis because of me, I’ll not have you ruin your life just because I want some excitement.”

“You could never ruin my life!” Graham argued, insulted at the mere notion. “It’s not just about having the excitement. Look around us, look at all these people with big smiles on their faces, being able to venture out of their homes because they’re not frightened anymore. We did that. I can go on about what happened to Krohn but if we hadn’t been there, would these people be able to live like they are now? Would the world still be spinning if we hadn’t stopped him calling for an invasion? What happens if we give up doing this and we’re not there to stop the next threat? I don’t think I could stop now even if I wanted to because it would keep me up at night. No wonder the Doc never takes a holiday. There ain’t half pressure on our shoulders now.”

Ryan grinned at him. “But we’re used to that pressure now. Not only have we travelled through space and time, we’ve also got through our first mission alive and unscathed.”

“Just about,” Graham reminded him. “We cut it close.” He noticed Ryan’s look of disapproval and sent him a small smile. “But I know what you’re getting at. I definitely feel more confident now. And, if we bump into more friends of the Docs...well, that can only be a good thing. We’ve got Wilf and Brian back at base, so to speak. Mickey and Martha in their mobile hub with their expertise. We should be golden.”

“So we’re doing this?” Ryan asked, just to be sure. “This is what we’re going to do? Saving the world every week and back home for supper.”

Graham nodded his head just as eagerly as his grandson sounded. With renewed belief, they marched on, only to stop in their tracks when they heard a voice shouting for them. “You two! Stop right there!” They initially thought that it was Mickey and Martha, maybe looking for them for another mission right after the last. Instead, they noticed a familiar face stomping over to them, a tall man with a great grey beard. Onni was still in the same outfit as they’d first met him in, a woollen jumper and a raincoat, though the smile on his face made him look completely different. He stopped in front of them, scrutinising them. They had to remember that they’d told him they were Interpol agents; they were starting to realise how easy it was to get lost in the fake stories you came up with. 

“Did you two have something to do with this?” he asked bluntly. “People are saying that there was a loud bang and then the bridge was reduced to rubble. Is that true?”

Graham shared a nervous look with Ryan, wondering how much information they could safely give away. It probably wasn’t a lot. “We can neither confirm or deny either of those statements,” he replied diplomatically, feeling very professional.

Onni squinted his eyes at them suspiciously. “Can you tell me whether there was actually a troll there? What was the monster? It’s in the air, that feeling that something evil has been removed from the city. I’m not a heavy believer in the whimsical but I’m starting to sense there’s more than meets the eye in this world.”

“Well, all I’ll say is that I think it’s a good trait to have, believing in things when others tell you they don’t exist,” Graham agreed. “Because you never know what life will throw at you.” Such as a time travelling wooden blue box, for example. He kept that last bit to himself.

“Wise words, my friend. Even if you won’t tell me what truly happened - it would really help me impress Agnes over there if I got the scoop.” He gestured to a red-haired woman a similar age to him and paused to see if his guilt-trip would work. He frowned when it didn't.” ...then you should still come and celebrate with us. The troll has been vanquished or maybe an old bridge just crumbled. We can have a party either way!”

“We’ve actually got a lot of...Interpol...assignments to catch up on,” Ryan improvised, sorely wishing that he could sit down and enjoy some food but also knowing that they had a plane to catch. “Field reports, that sort of thing. We’re going to be drowning in paperwork when we get back.”

Onni didn't look convinced but he accepted his excuse. “Well then...I will thank you again for helping my town. Or thank you for simply paying a visit, if that’s what you want to say. Maybe you will return one day and stop another troll.”

Graham sent Ryan a discreet smile before turning back to Onni. “Trust me, I’m sure we’ll be facing plenty more. We’re just getting started.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the first mission at an end. But, as Graham said, there's plenty more where that came from and plenty more friends of the Doctor to meet.


	7. UNIT Rocks!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new mission and new allies found. When ominous SUVs appear outside their house, Graham and Ryan discover a whole group of people with a lot of knowledge about the Doctor and their adventures.

Graham enjoyed the days when he could relax. After the excitement of their first mission and the subsequent long journey back, he’d been looking forward to taking a Sunday to himself. He would have probably slept in more if he’d known what was about to happen that morning. With the sun rising and filtering through the blinds in his room, he’d decided to wake up and make himself some breakfast. A couple slices of toast and a hot cup of tea sounded idyllic as he searched for something to watch on the tv. An old comedy that was always being played on one of the channels that everyone forgot about? Maybe a documentary, although that was probably going to be too serious for his sleepy mind. The news? No, that was even worse and exactly the opposite way anyone should start their day. He was intrigued whether their antics in Porvoo would have made any headlines, before remembering that, to any normal person, it was just a mundane story about shoddy infrastructure. It was likely for the best that no one knew who they were or what they were doing. He’d never been too good at taking photos in the first place.

Graham sat down with a low huff, settling into the sofa and slowly sinking into it. Ryan was still upstairs, asleep after staying up too late and playing video games. He didn't know how he did it, especially after what they’d been through. A few days had passed since their trip but Graham’s body still felt shattered, especially his legs. A sane person would tell themselves that they were too old to be doing this but where was the fun in thinking rationally. And, if Wilf and Brian could keep up with everything, albeit with less physical exertion, then so could he. He’d be alright after taking a break, something he’d discussed at length with Ryan. They’d decided that they were in control of their lives, not having to run to one problem from the last. They had to make it sustainable and, above all, enjoyable. If he was struggling to run around all the time, there was little chance that he’d consider it fun. He felt bad, as if he was anchoring Ryan down rather than assisting him but his grandson had told him firmly to stop thinking like that. Maybe he’d just gotten it into his head that he had to be exactly like Mickey and Martha, which was impossible when they were half his age.

Contentedly, he took a sip of his tea and sat back, picking up the tv remote and turning the device on. He was faintly aware of the sound of screeching tyres outside but put it down to reckless driving (the main street they were on was always susceptible to idiots). He should have realised that it was rare for anyone to be speeding in the early hours of the morning but he was too focused on opening the box of biscuits in front of him to really mind. That was until there was a series of thumping knocks on the door, making him drop the digestive he’d just selected into the hot depths of his drink, never to be seen again. Livid that it seemed that his morning alone was going to be ruined, Graham marched to the front door and swung it open. Ready to shout at the rude visitor, he stopped in his tracks when he saw that there was a well-built man in uniform staring back at him, who appeared slightly younger than him. All Graham had wanted was a peaceful weekend morning, was that really too much to ask? 

“Yes?” he asked wearily, and slightly nervously. He’d had bad experiences of people coming up to him since meeting the Doctor and the look of the black SUVs parked up on the curb with more men getting out didn't fill him with much confidence that this was going to go any better. Was it MI6 again? They’d managed to find him at the hospital that one time so it wasn’t too far-fetched to think that they knew where he lived. If they needed to take him anywhere, he just hoped that it would be a more comfortable drive. 

“Are you Graham O’Brien?” the man asked gruffly, checking a piece of paper to make sure that he’d got the name right. Graham nodded slowly, wondering whether he should have admitted that so willingly. “And is Ryan Sinclair living in the same vicinity?”

“I was  _ sleeping _ in the same vicinity before you showed up, banging on the door and everything,” the man in question grumbled as he made his way down the stairs, rubbing the sleep from his eyes groggily. “Don’t they teach you any manners or etiquette in soldier school? Presuming that you’re a soldier.” He’d already spotted the gun placed in a holster by the man’s side.

“I’m Agent Mormont and I’ve been tasked by the boss to bring you in. Refusal isn’t an option. So if you could pack any necessary personal items, we’d like to be going as soon as possible.” His voice was strong and gravelly, commanding. Mormont’s blue eyes were steely and cold, unreadable.

Graham held up his hands, his brain struggling to process what was happening. “Now, hold on a minute...you can’t just show up here and expect us to come with you when we don’t have a clue who you are!” It was times like this that he wished he wore his laser shoes all the time, though that would have likely caused a lot of damage in the house and they had a few valuables he didn't want being destroyed.

Mormont gestured to the men behind him, who all cocked their guns at his signal. They were wearing all black, with helmets and goggles on. They didn't look like a group to be messed with. “I think you’ll find that we can expect that. All of the questions you understandably have will be answered once we’re at base but we shouldn’t be operating so noticeably out in the open as it is, so if you could follow us quickly, it would be appreciated.”

Graham looked back at Ryan, who simply shrugged. It should have been more disconcerting but they’d already been through so much that armed soldiers appearing at their home wasn’t even the most surprising thing to happen to them in the past week. “Fine then. But can we stop somewhere so I can get a fresh cup of tea? Because you’ve caused mine to go cold and that’s not the best way to introduce yourselves.”

**********

It didn't take long for them both to realise that there wasn’t going to be any stops to get a drink or breakfast. Once they were inside the car they’d been practically shoved into, it was moving away from their home and along the road quickly, even without them having their seatbelts on. It was also more crowded than they’d expected. Agent Mormont had taken his place at the front of the vehicle, with another soldier behind the wheel and completely non-talkative. They’d been crammed into the back seat, next to a young Asian man with a steely face and short black hair. He hardly gave them any notice, instead continuing to stare at the laptop on his lap. Graham and Ryan shared a concerned look, perturbed by the lack of manners more than anything else. None of them were in fine suits like the members of MI6 they’d encountered previously, which was the only sign they had that they were operating with a different undercover group. Usually, they would have expected to have seen some form of badge or pattern on their uniforms but all of their clothes were plain and unremarkable. If they weren’t obviously military men, you would have thought that they were normal people. Maybe they were some sort of vigilante group, working outside of the law. Graham was increasingly growing more worried that they shouldn’t have agreed to come with them, even if they hadn’t been given much of a choice.

No one was talking as they drove and Ryan tried his best to get a look at any navigation system in the front to see where their destination was. There wasn’t any though, leaving them in the dark still. The driving was fast but not exactly reckless, though how they hadn’t attracted any attention from the police was a real mystery. There was one moment where they just about missed running a red light, leaving Graham tightly gripping his seat out of fear. The man sitting next to them looked up from his computer, with what seemed vaguely like a smile, and tapped the back of Mormont’s seat, prompting the older man to look back.

“Satellite not picking up any police officers in the vicinity,” the agent told him. He was American, which came as a surprise. That surely meant they weren’t working with Her Majesty’s Secret Service, unless the organisation had branched out since they’d last teamed up. “Our route should be clear from here on out if our escorts stay sufficiently clear of one another. Don’t want to draw any attention to ourselves. There was one member of the public nearby when we left holding a phone so I wiped the device. No reason to take any chances with what the Director told us.” Mormont simply nodded his head and turned back to watch where they were going, leaving the other man to look at Ryan and Graham. Taking them by surprise, he held out a hand, which Graham cautiously shook. “Hi, I’m Jimmy Woo, resident tech expert when my boss is back at base. I’ve heard a lot about you so it’s nice to put faces to the names. Although...I have seen photos so maybe that doesn’t strictly ring true. You get what I’m saying, right?”

“Agent Woo,” Mormont said firmly. Graham was picking up on a slight Scottish accent which he hadn’t properly noticed earlier. “You’re not meant to tell them your full name. We’re supposed to be running a covert operation here and you blurting out personal information freely puts that at jeopardy.”

“With all respect, sir...we know that we’re going to be working with these guys so is there any need to be so secretive? I understand what the Director told us but surely there’s times when we’re being  _ too  _ cautious.”

“I’m sure you can bring up any concerns you have with her when we get back but, for now, can we just complete the mission in peace?” Mormont turned his head to look at the two newcomers. “This is the first time that we’ve been able to pin you down properly for months, and the first time we’ve had the resources to get to you in time. Frankly, this is the furthest we’ve ventured without having a proper assignment so I’d consider yourselves complimented. We couldn’t risk you vanishing in a blue box before we reached you, which is why we’re operating on quite a tight schedule. And the people in charge tend to like efficient and prompt work.”

“You’ve been monitoring us for months?” Ryan asked, bewildered. “Nah, that’s weird, man. I think we need some answers before we go any further. Who even are you guys?”

Graham nodded his head. “Yeah, because you just said that you think we’re going to work with you and I’m nowhere near close to making that decision. I’ve only been retired a few years, I’m not rushing to get another job. I don’t know who you think we are but we’re not the sort of people who want desk work.”

Mormont gave them a querying look. “Who said anything about desk work? Does anything here look remotely like desk work? Gentlemen...you are a part of a very select group of people. A group of people who we prioritise in monitoring, for their expertise, for their knowledge, for their skill sets. In truth, I’m yet to see what makes you fit into this category but it’s not my place to question orders.” He held up a hand before they could start speaking again. “I know that you’ve got plenty of questions but I’m really not the person you should be asking. Everything will be explained once we’re at base.” He checked his watch, nodding his head in satisfaction. “Which should only be a couple of hours. So get comfy. I’m in charge of the radio.”

************

Graham didn't want to moan but, by his watch, it was actually two hours and fifteen minutes before they arrived at what he presumed was their secret base. Their SUV had driven right into the heart of London, weaving its way through a maze of back streets, far away from where the tourists usually ventured. The escort of other large black cars congregated as they’d neared, before driving down a ramp into what seemed like a plain concrete parking block. The two of them hadn’t been able to see what security system was in place to let them in but Woo had told them with an eager smile that there was a retina and thumb print scan in place, which he’d partially been involved in designing. The agent seemed to take a lot of pride in his technological triumph and he got too awkward smiles from the two guests, who didn't really know what he was talking about. All they knew that, once they were inside, the cars followed a certain path, delving deeper and lower into the building. They couldn’t be sure but they had the sense that, by the time the vehicle came to a shuddering halt, they were very deep underground. They could practically hear the distant echoes of trains on the London Underground fizzing by, the walls shaking with their rattling.

With his knowledge solely based on TV shows and films, Graham had expected the soldiers to put bags over their heads or something to obscure their view, less they tell someone the secret location of their operation. But there was no such measure taken, Mormont simply leading them through a series of corridors, Woo trailing behind. The building was mainly stone and brick, although there were flashes of rusted metal that gave off the only bit of colour in the place. It definitely didn't look top of the range and finally put a stop to their thoughts that this had anything to do with MI6. None of the people in their escort spoke as they marched through, Ryan trying to take a peak in the rooms that passed by but unable to see anything clearly. Eventually, they were shown into what looked like the centre of the base, a large, cavernous chamber full of people and computers. The set out was haphazard and unorganised, technology placed on rolling tables so they could be moved and taken at any given time. Some of the people milling about were wearing similar outfits to Mormont, black suits and armoured, whereas others were in white lab coats, carrying clipboards and tablets. 

“Ah, finally,” a voice rang out. “I was wondering when you were getting here. I started to worry that you’d been caught in the rush hour traffic. Or you’d stopped off at the services to grab a bite to eat.” A middle aged woman stood on a raised platform in the centre of the atrium, where most of the computers were situated. She peered at them with folded arms, her unwavering gaze filtering through a bob of blonde hair. She was smartly dressed as well, a black suit with a dark blue shirt. The aura she gave off told them that she was definitely the boss the others had talked about and someone they didn't want to mess with. She strolled towards them, Mormont leaving their side and leaving them feeling frighteningly exposed. “I hope the journey wasn’t too unpleasant. The men we have are tactical geniuses and brave military organisers, but I dare say that some are looking in what some might call charm.” She waited for them to respond but nothing came out of their mouths, the two of them too dumbstruck to form any coherent thought. They had no clue what was going on. At least they hadn’t been shot and killed...yet. “Yes, well...I suppose you’ll want to know why we brought you here.”

“First things first,” Graham butted in, finding his voice as he waved a finger. “We’d like to know who you are and what organisation you’re running here. No one would tell us.” He glared slightly at Agent Woo behind them, who shrugged innocently.

“We were told to be secretive. I wasn’t going to be the one to break the rule. I’m new here,” he defended himself.

“You’re dismissed, Agent Woo,” the woman said tiredly, rubbing her forehead. “Try and find the Colonel, wherever he is, and see what his latest report entails.” She paused as Woo nodded his head and trotted off obediently before she turned her attention back to Ryan and Graham. “I was wondering if you might have known me, given who you travelled with, but I suppose our recent downturn in fortunes coincided with the upturn in yours. I’m Kate Stewart, Director of the Unified Intelligence Taskforce. UNIT for short.”

Graham’s eyes lit up in recognition. “Hold on, I remember the Doc mentioning you lot. Although I’m pretty sure that she said you’d been disbanded. She wasn’t happy. Something to do with budget cuts, wasn’t it?”

“Sadly, you’re correct. Our position within the government was deemed unnecessary.” Kate’s voice was laced with spite and anger. “It seems that, because the public didn't know we existed, we couldn’t then be used by politicians to gain cheap points of popularity with them. They put their own careers above the safety of the country, and the world for that matter. But when has that been any different?” She strolled around in a small circle, looking up at the high ceiling. “As you can see, our operations have fallen from grace, mainly because we’re technically working outside of the law now, even though I still have a few people on the inside who owe me and my dad a favour. That’s the reason for the abrupt nature of your arrival, and the lack of information you’ve been given.”

“But that still doesn’t tell us why we’re here in the first place,” Ryan pointed out, still not fully trusting the woman even if she knew the Doctor. For all he knew, it could be someone  _ claiming _ to know the Time Lord. “We haven’t done anything to upset UNIT.”

“We don’t always bring in people who have upset us, mister Sinclair. You are of strategic importance to us because of our mutual friend. We keep tabs on everyone and anyone who has travelled with the Doctor, usually because we’ve found that they can be great assets to our efforts when the planet is without the Doctor.” Kate picked up a tablet, flicking at something before it appeared on a larger screen. There were photos of the two of them, with details about their lives and health. It was unnerving to see how accurate it all was. “We had initially thought that, with the Doctor’s recent return after absence, you’d have gone back with her.” She swiped again and, this time, CCTV footage of the pair of them from a few days ago appeared. “But then one of my agents brought something to my attention. The two of you operating on your own, in the city of Porvoo. We were rather lucky that you were there. Someone, who has been fired since, believed that stories about trolls were nonsensical and we would have failed to get there in time to stop the lone Sontaran.” She held up a hand before they could rattle off any questions. “Yes, we know who was behind the incident. It was my people who cleaned up the mess you left behind. And I wouldn’t be amiss in saying that there was a  _ lot _ to tidy up. It would be beneficial if you could give us a report on the events at some point but that can wait for now.”

“Why do you specifically need us right now?” Graham wondered. “If you know everyone who has been with the Doctor, then surely there are better candidates out there compared to us two. Martha Jones and Mickey Smith, there are two people who you’d be smart to work with.” He was quite proud that he’d remembered to drop their names like he’d been instructed.

Kate shrugged with a pout. “You could put it down to my own curiosity. It’s not very often that we get the chance to meet new companions and I needed to see what you were capable of. Not forgetting that I’m yet to run into this current incarnation of the Doctor, which has wounded my pride quite a bit.”

“You’re using us then?” Ryan summarised. “You just want us to bring you the Doctor. Not because we’re good enough on our own.”

“In an ideal world, yes,” she responded honestly. “Please forgive me but, when we’re facing a global crisis, I know who I’d much prefer standing by my side. I think you’d also admit that too so let’s save the ego for another time.” That seemed to silence Ryan. “It would be simple to say that I’d like you to call her and she’d appear in an instant. But we all know that that’s not how she operates and that’s not going to change anytime soon. Believe it or not, UNIT is facing its most difficult period as an organisation, which means we have to make use of every available asset we have. That now includes the two of you. You were quick to mention Martha and Mickey, two people who previously held allegiances with us before factors out of our control pushed them away. I’m hoping that I can convince you to hold a similar position.”

“You want to give us jobs?” Graham asked, scratching his head.

“At some point. If you prove yourselves to be useful. I can’t offer you a fixed wage if that’s what you’re asking. As you can say, we’re a bit short of cash at the moment. But what I can put forward is that we’re in a position where we can both help each other. You obviously want to explore the world and stop extraterrestrial threats and we’re looking for people to do just that. A match made in Heaven.”

Graham glanced at Ryan, unsure as to what their answer would be. It would certainly make things easier for them, providing them a more efficient way of getting to places. And it seemed that the people they’d met so far could be good company once they opened themselves up a bit more. It would just mean that the control they had over the way they did things would diminish, although it sounded like they’d only be on the job when asked. That would leave room for their own...excursions.

“Do you have any missions you want us to look at now?” Graham sent Kate a small smile and a flicker of one appeared on her face. That was as good as he was going to get.

“Actually,” another voice said. “We’re constantly scanning for potential threats.” A pair of younger women approached them and Graham thought that he was seeing double. They were identical to the last hair on their eyebrows, although one of them was wearing an absurd scarf and the other had a bowtie on. “We’re just waiting on the Colonel to brief us on any latest developments. You could sit in with us. It would give you a chance to see if this is the kind of thing you want to be involved in.”

“Gentlemen,” Kate intervened. “This is Osgood and...Osgood. Our two chief scientists here at UNIT. When I’m not around, these are the two people you want to be seeing.” The twins gave the men small waves, which were scarily in sync.

“You met one of our underlings before,” one of them said with a smirk. “Agent Woo, signed on from our US division. A very good prospect, if a little too chipper at times.”

“And someone who probably won’t appreciate being called an underling,” the other one pointed out with a roll of her eyes. “Speaking of the devil…”

They all turned around as one of the doors leading into the chamber swung open. A fierce looking man with long black hair stormed into the room, closely followed by Woo, who was carrying what seemed to be all of his files. The man, who Graham and Ryan presumed was the Colonel that had been spoken about, marched right up to them quickly, looking like he had rushed here. He gave Kate a quick look before continuing over to the computers. He patted one of the lab coat-wearing scientists on the back to make him enter some information into the system, before he turned back to them.

“Sorry to intrude so suddenly but I felt this really couldn’t wait. We’ve picked up on some troubling anomalies just off the Norfolk Broads.” He had barely noticed that the two newcomers were there. “Where are my manners? I’m Colonel Shindi, one of the lead operatives of field missions. I’d love to stop and chat but, as you can see, I’m a little busy.”

“What sort of anomalies are we looking at?” Kate asked worriedly as she wandered over to the computers, a movement copied by the others.

Shindi clicked his fingers at the scientist, who promptly turned around. The man had large, round spectacles perched on the end of his nose and a short crop of brown hair. “Malcolm...pull up the data from packet four dash delta.”

“On it, sir.” Malcolm’s accent was heavily Welsh, they noted, and full of eager energy. He seemed more intrigued than concerned about this supposed anomaly. On the screen, a map of the region was brought up, zooming into the specific area of the coast that Shindi had highlighted. Small tremors were firing out across the water, getting progressively larger.

“This started little more than fifteen minutes ago,” the Colonel explained. “At first, I simply presumed that I was wasting my time with a minor earthquake but then I actually paid attention.”

“Ignoring the fact that it’s taken you quarter of an hour to bring this to my attention,” Kate said tersely. “...how are we ruling out earthquakes here?”

“There aren’t any fault lines in the local vicinity,” Malcolm said. “Natural earthquakes result in the Earth’s crust interacting in one form or the other but there’s no evidence of that here. And, if you look closely, you can see that the tremors are fixed in a pattern, a regular series of impulses when an earthquake would be more chaotic and unordered.”

“Do we know who’s causing these tremors?”

“Not in the slightest. But you know who usually is behind underwater threats. If a colony has woken that we didn't know existed, this could be a major problem if we don’t get a firm hold on the matter.” Shindi’ voice carried the concern he was feeling, even if his face remained stoic.

“Especially because that area is a massive tourist hot spot,” Graham added, surprising the rest of them at his involvement. “What? I took Grace there one year for a quick getaway. Lovely place, lots of boats, loads of people. If this is some sort of attack, you’re going to be looking at a whole heap of casualties if this goes unchecked.”

The Colonel seemed far from impressed that his debrief was being taken over by someone who wasn’t even employed by them but he was just happy that his point was being made for him. “Precisely. So I’d like to take a team out as soon as possible, as many men as we can clobber together.”

“We haven’t done a full scale mission since our shutdown,” Kate reminded him. “I can’t have us being noticed by the government when we shouldn’t exist.”

“Frankly, I don’t care if they do spot us. What can they do to us? Shut us down again? I’m more worried about preventing an incident. And I use the word ‘incident’ loosely. It could be a massacre if it’s who we think it is.”

“Colonel, it’s that sort of mindset that has gotten us into trouble in the past too many times. You can have your soldiers but this is not a military engagement, far from it. Just this once, I’d like to succeed through diplomatic means rather than resorting to violence. With that being said, I think it’s best if we all go. We can leave a skeleton crew back at base in case of trouble but this will need our full attention. Ready the troops. I want to be out of here within ten minutes at the most.”

Colonel Shindi nodded his head before rushing off again. Kate looked towards Graham and Ryan. “What do you say? You wanted an experience of what it would be like to work with us and I want to see what you’re capable of. We could use all the hands we can get for this.” She gave them a hopeful look but it wasn’t a difficult decision to make. This was exactly what they wanted to be involved in and they nodded their heads as soon as she had finished her proposition.


	8. Underwater Menace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On their first assignment with UNIT, Graham and Ryan come face to face with an old race of creatures that have been biding their time

The car this time was even more crowded and, if this was going to be the norm, the level of comfort they were going to get on the road, then Graham was beginning to doubt whether this was a good fit for them. Jimmy Woo, who was once again squished in around them in what was basically the boot, had explained that obvious budget restraints had meant the number of vehicles they had was severely lacking, especially when they all had to go somewhere. They’d even introduced car sharing so that workers didn't need to be driven in individually, which had resulted in him unfortunately being paired with ‘Big Earl’, one member of the geologist department who couldn’t shake the smell of dirt and mud off of himself. The silver lining was that he made a superb sausage sandwich, which had minimised Woo’s complaints considerably. The pair had taken it as a compliment, and a sign that they were indeed wanted, that they’d been placed in what seemed like the main car. Kate Stewart sat in the front, not saying much throughout the journey apart from when she was asking for updates on the ongoing situation, with Mormont driving the SUV. The Colonel was sitting next to them, equally as stoic and silent as the director (Graham had attempted to start some small talk about where they were going, trying to bring in stories about his holiday there, but Shindi had quickly told him he preferred to think in silence). The two Osgoods were in the car behind, running simulations of the tremors and constantly reporting back their findings; Malcolm was also there assisting, the scientist being extremely excited that he’d been asked to go out in the field for once. The last time that had happened properly involved a flying bus.

Mormont eventually brought the car to a halt on the edge of the coast, allowing everyone to step out. There were some members of the public milling about, seemingly oblivious to any tremors, which pretty much ruled out the earthquake thesis. The scientists in the team began to set up their equipment straight away, which looked incredibly complicated to Graham (although he couldn’t help wanting to know what it all did), whilst the soldiers they’d brought with them (mainly down to Shindi’s insistence wearing down Kate’s will) managed the growing crowd. It appeared that the arrival of a squad of imposing black SUVs wasn’t something that happened very often in this quaint part of the world. Kate seemed particularly distressed about the numbers surrounding them, exactly the opposite to what she wanted. Not only could it tip off whoever was behind the possible threat (if there was someone behind it), but it would also raise alarm bells for officials in the government. The last thing she needed was a meeting with politicians who didn't have a clue about what they were talking about.

“I don’t want to see a single mobile phone in anyone’s hand,” she instructed loudly to the men in uniform. “If I see any videos or photos emerging on bloody Twitter, I’ll be docking all your pay.”

Graham wandered over towards her, wanting some answers. Ryan followed since he didn't really know what else to do at the moment. They stood in silence for a beat, looking out towards the water as if they’d be able to pinpoint the source of their concern through pure sheer will. The whole area was basically water, with the sea connecting to a whole heap of lakes in the local region. Most of the environment, apart from the built up sections, was soggy marshland. It was picturesque, the sort of thing that you’d find on a tourist postcard you got from your gran. And it was exactly the last place you’d expect an alien to pop up.

“Do you have any idea as to what’s causing the tremors?” Graham asked her, breaking the quiet. “Because I can’t feel any shockwaves.”

“You were talking about it as if you’d experience something similar before,” Ryan pointed out. “I didn't know that this was a common occurrence. It never finds its way onto the news.”

“And who do you think you have to thank for that?” she responded with a raised eyebrow. “The main bulk of my job involves avoiding a public panic, which I usually succeed at.” Kate paused as she considered her next words. “As for what I said back at base...I don’t like to hypothesise or jump to conclusions because it sets a bad precedent. We’ll wait for the data to come back before I tell you anything.”

“You know you can trust us, right? After all, you’re the one who brought us here. There’s no point leaving us in the dark because I can guess that, normally, your gut instinct is pretty bang on.” Ryan’s voice was determined and defiant. Kate put it down to the naivety of youth as she let out a sigh.

“This isn’t a matter of whether I trust you or not. Usually, the Doctor’s blessing is good enough for me. This is about me not wanting to skew your perceptions on what’s happening here. Because, if it  _ is _ what I believe it is, then I’m going to need people by my side who have an open mind. A lack of that quality has sorely cost us in the past and I’ll be damned to see it happen again.” They both could tell that she was used to being in a position of authority but also that she was relatively new to the title of director. The weight appeared to be pressing down upon her and she was doing her best to not let it show. She didn't want to let down the people who had stuck by her after UNIT had ceased its operations. They had to say that they were impressed with what they’d seen of her so far. “I might also add...I understand what you’re used to, doing things on a whim. Travelling with the Doctor and then going off on your own, you haven’t been used to working within a chain of authority. More than anything else, I need you to listen to what I say and sometimes order. Otherwise this just won’t work.”

The pair nodded their heads quickly, knowing that it wasn’t the time to be challenging her. They heard a yelp that sounded distinctively Welsh and they turned around to see Malcolm jumping up in alarm as the computers turned on. The Osgoods looked equally concerned, rubbing their foreheads in similar motions. They wandered over quickly to see what was happening, observing how the same shockwaves were still appearing on the screens. The epicentre seemed to originate not too far away from where they were standing, no more than a few miles into the Channel. 

“The impulses are growing more consistent,” Malcolm explained at their arrival. “Just like a computer system booting up. There’s been a massive upsurge in electrical output; so much so that it’s actually draining energy from the local grid here.” As if to emphasise his point, some of the street lights around them flickered and sputtered in and out of life. 

“How far are these effects reaching?” Kate asked worriedly, trying to see if that data was on the screens as well. “Because if we’re looking at any sort of power failure, then my hope of dealing with this quietly has instantly disappeared.”

“It’s strange,” an Osgood said. “The draining of energy is only happening right on the coast, as if whatever system is in place is reaching out for the most readily available power source. Maybe to supplement the power it’s creating itself. If it wanted maximum energy, surely it would try to reach a wider area to be more efficient.”

“Well, isn’t that a good thing?” Graham speculated, trying to make sense of it all. “They’re not attempting to cripple the area so maybe they’re not a threat.” He wanted to be a positive thinker in this situation, despite the grave looks the others were wearing. 

“Possibly,” Kate answered, although her voice didn't sound so sure. “On that note, are these impulses a way of attacking us that we don’t know about? It’s certainly not what I expected.”

“Apart from the aforementioned slight power drainage, they’re not having any form of effect.” Malcolm pushed his glasses further up his nose as he responded. His voice sounded speculative, like he had no clue what was going on, which was a rare occurrence for him. “I reckon that the shockwaves are just a side effect of this thing waking up. They probably don’t know that this is happening, if we want to give them the benefit of the doubt.”

“I would like to be in a situation where I can do that,” she said with a sigh. “Maybe I’m going to get my wish after all these years. An accidental and apologetic invasion.”

“The question is…” Woo spoke up, staring out to sea. “...if something is waking up, then what is it? I’m presuming we’ve ruled out this being some sort of natural phenomena.”

“The charges being released are definitely artificial,” the other Osgood supplied the information. “I’m trying to correlate the readings with past incursions but it’ll take a while to cross check all the data. If they’re coming towards us, then they’ll probably be here way before I can tell you preemptively.”

“Then I want to go to them,” Kate said firmly, walking away. Graham and Ryan followed closely behind, a look of fear and confusion on their faces.

“If you’re talking about getting in the water, then I’m sorry to say that I forgot to bring my Speedos with me.” Graham wished he’d brought his suitcase he’d taken to Finland, where the garments would be found. “You should have told me that there would be extracurricular activities on the itinerary.”

Instead of responding to his light hearted comments, Kate simply pointed at a row of old wooden boots hung up along the beach in front of them. “I hope that you can deal with rowing, you two.”

“You can’t be serious,” Ryan countered in disbelief. “We’re probably facing an alien threat and you want us to charge at them in boats that look at least fifty years old? They’ll pick us off one by one.”

“That’s only if they start shooting at us and we don’t yet know whether they’re hostile.” Her response was supposed to be reassuring but, judging from the smirk on her face, she also wanted to mess with them. “You’ve got to remember that I’m working with little to no funding. Yes, I’d prefer to send a scouting party on fully equipped ships, maybe even a submarine if we wanted to splash out. But we’ll have to make do with what we’ve got. And what we’ve got is a lot of spirit and, I hope, a lot of luck. This isn’t about attacking them, otherwise I wouldn’t be taking this chance. I want us to reach out, extend a hand of peace. I  _ need _ to get ahead of this before it becomes something more serious.”

Graham risked patting her gently on the back, not really knowing whether they’d known each other long enough to show that kind of support. Throughout his life, he’d learnt that most people always needed some reassurance, even when they acted like they didn't. More often than not, it was those that put on the bravest faces that required the most help. “I know you’re the Director here and that comes with a lot of responsibility and pressure.” She gave him a look that told him he was stating the obvious. “But that doesn’t mean you have to shoulder that burden on your own.” Graham swept his arm around in a large circle. “Look how big your team is here. You have the cleverest people on hand, people who can handle themselves in a fight, brave people, cunning people. I understand that the size of your team isn’t what it once was but at least you know that these people will give everything they have to fight for you. That’s got to give you some encouragement that things will work out.”

“And if you think our best course of action is getting as close as possible to the source of the impulses...and if you think that the fastest way to do that is by using these rickety old boats...then we’ll listen to your orders.” Ryan gave her a determined smile that he hoped told her that he meant what he said.

“Thank you,” she sighed earnestly. “The past few months...maybe even years...have been really difficult. It was why we were so determined to bring you in, despite your relative inexperience. It’s because we don’t have a choice. We lost our funding at a point in time when the planet is most at risk from alien incursions. My father would never have stood there and allowed them to make that decision. And yet...I was effectively powerless to change their minds. Some part of me feels that I let him down when UNIT was closed for good and, with every small win that we get, I like to think that I’m earning his respect back. Sadly for me, and us, the successes have dried up recently.”

“The fact that you’re still standing here and fighting, regardless of what you’ve been put through, would make him proud, wherever he is,” Graham said strongly. She didn't have the heart to tell him that her father had passed a few years ago, before the collapse of operations. That had eased some of the pain, the fact he never had to see his life’s work crumble to the ground. “Yet I still think that there’s something else going on here. Are you sure you don’t know who’s behind it?”

“I’ve already told you,” Kate replied. “Until we have irrefutable proof, I’m not going to stand here and make up theories that could be wrong. It’s more than likely that I’m correct but we never knew or expected that they’d have a colony here. If they have been hiding here, then I’m praying that this is the second chance I’ve been looking for. And, even then, that’s more like a third or fourth chance if you thumb through the records. I stood by and allowed the organisation to fall - I’m not going to do the same and allow what’s left to repeat its past mistakes.”

Kate shook her head as if it would get rid of the bad memories and gestured over to Colonel Shindi, who was already walking over to the boats. “I think you two should head over there if you want to get involved in the action. I’ll check in with the team and see if there have been any changes.” She began to walk away, only to stop almost immediately. “And...thank you for the short chat. I didn't realise how much I needed to get things off my chest.”

Graham nodded his head, Ryan waving away her gratitude. “It’s what we’re here to do. Fighting aliens is all well and good but we also have to look out for one another. Government funding and fancy badges are nice but it’s the support that makes a team. Try to remember that.”

By the time they reached the soldiers by the boats, they had already been loaded with rather expensive looking equipment. Woo waved at them as they approached, earning a disapproving look from the Colonel, who busied himself with organising the troops for their mission.

“What happened to having a tight budget?” Ryan asked as he saw the equipment, scratching his head at the sight. “I’m no expert but I’d say that’s pretty much top of the line. What even is it?”

“Everyone here is trained as a secret agent, which comes with being rather stealthy,” Jimmy explained with a mischievous twinkle in his eye. “When news started to break about our work being shut down...well, let’s just say that we gathered our  _ personal belongings _ in a bit of a hurry before they realised what they were missing. Or even that they were missing anything. Director Stewart said it was the least we deserved. As for what it is...it’s a submersible drone. We don’t have any diving gear with us and, even if we did, it’d probably be too dangerous for us to get up close and personal with whatever the threat us ourselves.”

“This way,” Shindi inputted, obviously having been eavesdropping on their conversation, “we can see what’s going on without putting any of my men at risk. Personally, I’ve never been one to trust technology over the human mind but the Osgoods tell me that that’s the mindset of a dinosaur.”

Woo did his best not to smirk at the insult his superior had been given. “The only problem is that we have to put it in the water ourselves, which involves getting to deep enough water to do so safely.”

“Which explains us using these boats instead of lounging about on deckchairs,” Graham pieced together. It wasn’t really the weather to sit back and enjoy an ice cream though. 

“Precisely,” the Colonel said. “We’re taking two boats out into the water. One with the equipment on, and another with back up, in case we run into trouble.”

“And is it likely that that’s going to happen?” Ryan queried nervously.

“Who knows? I’ve always found that that makes things a whole deal more exciting. It’s been a while since I’ve been able to stretch my legs so I’m going to enjoy this.”

A few minutes later, Ryan and Graham were helping the uniformed men drag the boats, which were a lot heavier than they looked, off the beach and into the sand. It seemed to take a lot out of Graham, who was huffing and puffing as he heaved, going red in the face. Ryan was somewhat worried that he’d pass out from too much exertion but his granddad waved away his concerns, determined to help out. Although he was pretty sure that he was putting in a lot more effort than he had to with all the muscular men supposedly assisting. 

It was just as the boat reached the gently flowing tide when there was another, much louder shout from over where the computers were set up. The group froze, wondering whether something had gone wrong, looking up to see Malcolm furiously waving his arms to get their attention. Judging from his panicked expression, which was mirrored by Kate, they quickly realised that, whatever it was, it was serious. Shindi was immediately rushing over, ordering his men to stay where they were and be prepared for anything to happen. Graham and Ryan, since they weren’t explicitly working for the Colonel, decided to follow him, earning themselves an eye roll but no comment. 

Malcolm was biting his nails nervously as the Osgoods checked over their instruments. Kate met them halfway, her hands shoved into her pockets because she didn't really know what to do with them. Shindi wanted answers straight away and it was easy to see how long their partnership had been forged for since he spoke his mind deliberately, with hardly any recognition that she was strictly his superior. 

“What has gotten all of you running around like headless chickens?” he asked. “We were about to do as you instructed. You know how much I despise plans changing at the last moment.”

“After all this time, you really should be used to it,” Kate shot back with an arched eyebrow. “Nothing ever goes smoothly for us.”

“I think you might be thankful that we stopped you before you started rowing off into the distance,” Malcolm told them, glancing at the computers again. “The impulses have stopped all of a sudden.”

Graham frowned in confusion. “Isn’t that a good thing?”

“Well, we could be positive and hope that it’s stopped for good. But...it’s more than likely a signal that whatever was emitting the electronic pulses has finally woken up properly. I don’t like to quash your optimism but I fear that this is just the calm before the storm.”

“What do we do now then?” Ryan asked. “Do we just stand around and wait for something else to happen?” There was never this much time wasting when they travelled with the Doctor, even when they had gone on their own in Finland. He wanted to be proactive rather than reactive but he doubted that they had any other choice.

“I don’t think we’re gonna to have to wait for too long,” one of the Osgoods spoke up with a dark look. She pointed to something on the screen, which they all huddled around. Multiple blinking dots were showing up, replacing the waves of impulses that had just disappeared. They were shaped like tiny bullets and the troubling thing was that they were heading straight towards them. And picking up speed from the looks of things. Graham was beginning to feel incredibly relieved that they hadn’t gotten on the boats, although he wasn’t about to consider himself lucky with the prospect of a new threat approaching them.

“What are they?” Ryan asked the obvious question, looking towards the ocean in case they were visible. Whatever they were, they were moving underwater, undetected if it hadn't been for their system. “Some sort of weapon? Missiles? I’ve met a lot of creatures that tend to shoot first and ask questions later so it wouldn’t surprise me too much.”

“I don’t think so,” the other Osgood replied, though she didn't sound entirely convinced. “The readings they’re giving off are nothing like any weapon we’ve come across, and I’m cross checking them with everything in our data stores. No, I think this is the second worst possibility.” She looked up from the laptop to stare at them gravely. “They’re transport pods.”

Kate immediately moved into action, talking into a communications device that had been clipped onto her belt. “I want everyone within a two mile radius evacuated. Now! This is a Code 2A, unknown threat, probably hostile. I don’t want any civilian presence anywhere near the beach.” They saw soldiers moving as she spoke as they ushered any remaining bystanders away from the vicinity, but a lot of them were complaining and resisting their efforts.”

“So much for keeping a quiet presence,” Shindi remarked, though it was said with a bitter tone rather than any sarcasm. He ran over to organise his men whilst the others continued to watch the screen as the dots grew closer. As they reached the edge of land, they suddenly stopped emitting any signal, disappearing from the radar. Knowing what that meant, they rushed over to look at the waves crashing against the sand. One particularly large wave tumbled down and, from behind it emerged a group of strange looking creatures. Graham and Ryan’s eyes went wide at the sight. The creatures (surely they had to be alien) were covered in webbing, looking like overgrown frogs that could walk on two feet. Their beaked mouths protruded from their faces, which were dominated by bulging eyes. As they made their way onto the beach, some of the soldiers still there panicked and raised their guns in defence, matched by the same action as their assailants. The creatures’ weapons were much larger with rounded edges, the same sickly green colour as their skin.

Kate stared in horror at the scene unfolding. “It’s what I feared was the case. I should have just listened to my gut instinct instead of holding out that it’d be a better scenario.” 

“So you’ve seen them before?” Graham asked hurriedly. “What are they? How did they get here? What do we do?” He rattled off the questions in quick succession but Kate only answered the first one.”

“Sea Devils. They’re Sea Devils.” She ran over to try and get to the soldiers, who were standing their ground against the threat, ready to keep them at bay through any means. “Stand down!” she shouted, hoping that they’d listen to the order before an irreversible mistake was made. “I’m telling you to stand down!”


End file.
